Aranhas
by Portuguese Irish
Summary: Aranhas, esses bichos asquerosos, cheios de patas e olhos. Serão elas dotadas de sentimentos?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora: **há já bastante tempo que não pedia emprestadas as personagens do Mestre Tolkien.

**Aranhas**

****_ Os elfos são exactamente como os humanos. Há crianças, adolescentes e adultos, e, também como os humanos, os elfos têm as suas fobias, as suas paranóias, as suas esquisitices._

_ Posso afirmar que Aarne é aquilo a que num humano corresponde um adolescente de 18 anos e Legolas uma criança. _

_ Aarne. Um elfo franzino, muito nervoso, com a mania de endireitar tudo por onde passa; tapetes, quadros, jarras... Tinha uma longa cabeleira loira, dum loiro quase branco, com algumas madeixas de cobre. Os olhos verdes, muito abertos e irrequietos, e o rosto magro de tez pálida, conferiam-lhe um ar cadavérico. Além do mais, o jovem Aarne possuía algo invulgar para um elfo; sardas._

_ O pai de Aarne morrera alguns anos atrás, resultado duma queda de cavalo. A partir desse dia, a mãe de Aarne ficara sentada à janela, imóvel qual estátua de mármore num cemitério, sem se alimentar ou comunicar com os filhos. Coubera então a Aarne sustentar os seus quatro irmãos mais novos, e a única coisa que conseguira arranjar fora um emprego no palácio real. E a sua missão era tomar conta do irrequieto príncipe._

_ E era exactamente isso que, naquele dia calmo de Primavera, Aarne estava a fazer. O príncipe era um elfinho adorável e muito querido... mas não parava quieto. Naquele exacto momento o jovem elfo já percorrera o palácio de uma ponta à outra, mas não encontrara Legolas. Tomou uma nota para si mesmo para nunca mais brincar às escondidas com o pequeno diabrete._

_ Desceu as escadas para o jardim, o único sítio onde ainda não tinha procurado. Eram quase horas de jantar e o rei era especialmente pontual à hora das refeições. E ainda havia o banho, que Legolas detestava, e a complexa missão de atafulhar a pequena criatura com camadas e camadas de roupas finas e pouco práticas._

_ Aarne transpôs a porta e, ao fundo do jardim, junto aos arbustos, lá estava Legolas. Sentado na lama, certamente entretido a desenterrar minhocas e outros bichos nojentos. Aarne tinha horror a bichos nojentos. Suspirou e dirigiu-se para o príncipe em passadas largas:_

_ -Pronto, encontrei-te. - disse - Agora vamos para dentro, tenho de te arranjar para jantar._

_ -Aarne, olha! - exclamou o pequeno elfo, espreitando por cima do ombro. O jovem elfo aproximou-se mais, Legolas ergueu-se e mostrou-lhe as mãozinhas. E nas mãozinhas sujas do príncipe passeavam quatro aranhinhas. O elfo sardento mandou um berro e fugiu para o interior seguro do palácio:_

_ -LEGOLAS, QUE NOJO! - berrou histéricamente - Mete essas porcarias nos arbustos e vamos embora!_

_ -Não, vou ficar com elas. - decidiu Legolas. E avançou, decidido, as mãos bem erguidas a exibir as aranhas. Aarne sentiu-se muito enjoado:_

_ -Uma vassoura, é isso... - suspirou para si mesmo. Uma vassoura, o seu emprego por uma vassoura! Legolas fez uma careta:_

_ -Não as mates... - pediu - São nossas amigas, comem as moscas!_

_ -Ah, e quem te disse que comer moscas é bom? - Aarne cruzou os braços, mantendo uma distância segura - Elas também foram criadas pelos seres superiores!_

_ Nisso Legolas não tinha pensado. Suspirou tristemente e voltou ao jardim. Aarne cerrou os punhos, vitorioso; não era todos os dias que levava a melhor de Legolas sem passar por um maciço ataque de caneladas. O jovem príncipe voltou, aparentemente inofensivo, e deixou que Aarne o conduzisse para o quarto:_

_ -Agora, - começou o jovem elfo, tendo o cuidado de trancar a porta - não fujas, não te escondas, não faças escândalo. Vou preparar-te o banho. - e, surpreendentemente, Legolas assentiu. Devia ser truque... Rapidamente, Aarne entrou na casa de banho anexa ao quarto do príncipe, colocou água ao lume, foi buscar toalhas fofinhas ao armário e despejou a água quente na banheira. Voltou ao quarto e Legolas, sentado na berma da cama, baloiçava as pernas alegremente._

_ Aarne sorriu; talvez o pequeno elfo já tivesse percebido quem mandava._

_ Uma semana depois, enquanto Legolas tinha uma aula de equitação, Aarne estava a limpar e a arrumar impecavelmente o quarto do príncipe. Legolas tinha o péssimo hábito de deixar um rasto por onde quer que passasse; roupa, papel, lápis, livros, botas... Pacientemente, Aarne pegou nas roupas, certificou-se de que não estavam sujas, sacudiu-as e dobrou-as impecavelmente. Abriu a porta do grande roupeiro, arrumou as roupas e depois reparou num frasquinho de vidro. Certamente Legolas assaltara a cozinha e trouxera um frasco de compota. O jovem elfo revirou os olhos e pegou no frasco._

_ E quatro aranhas piscaram-lhe os olhos, calmamente. Uma delas, a maior e coberta por uma espécie de penugem castanha, bateu com uma das patas contra o vidro. Aarne berrou, horrorizado, largou o frasco e fugiu._

_ Legolas trotava alegremente no pónei quando o rei lhe fez sinal para parar. Legolas assim o fez e conduziu o pónei para junto do rei elfo. Thranduil aparentava não estar satisfeito:_

_ -Desmonta. - ordenou. Abrindo muito os olhos azuis, Legolas desceu do arreiro e gemeu de dor quando o pai o agarrou pela orelha e o conduziu para o palácio - Encontrei o Aarne a chorar debaixo das escadas que dão para a cozinha. Estava completamente aterrorizado. - Legolas engoliu em seco, sabendo perfeitamente que vinham aí sarilhos - Fiquei curioso em saber o que poderia ter assustado alguém num quarto de criança. Criança real, ainda por cima. - Legolas engoliu em seco e já não sentia a ponta da orelha - E qual não foi o meu espanto quando me deparei com um frasco partido e três aranhas a fazerem turismo._

_ Subiram as escadas para o segundo andar, seguiram pelo corredor austero e entraram no quarto de Legolas. O pequeno elfo sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas quando se deparou com três aranhas esmagadas no chão, junto aos cacos de vidro. Thranduil apertou um pouco mais o puxão de orelhas e aproximou os lábios da orelha do filho:_

_ -Limpa. E ai de ti que voltes a repetir. - resmungou. Sozinho, Legolas permitiu que uma lágrima solitária se escapasse; que tristeza ver amigos mortos... Pegou na pá e na vassoura e varreu os cacos e os cadáveres das três aranhas. Mas, além da mágoa pelas aranhas brutalmente assassinadas, sentia-se culpado. Quando acabou de limpar foi procurar Aarne._

_ Aarne estava sozinho na cozinha, sentado num banquinho. Tremia bastante e suava, e tentava a todo o custo beber um chá. Quase entornou o chá sobre si quando Legolas apareceu de repente e parou de pé à sua frente. O elfinho parecia desolado e Aarne franziu o cenho, desconfiado. _

_ O pequeno príncipe desenhou um círculo no chão com a biqueira da bota, fitando intensamente os olhos verdes de Aarne:_

_ -Desculpa. - murmurou. Aarne abanou a cabeça violentamente:_

_ -Não, és uma praga! Detesto-te! - ripostou. Porém, ao ver os olhos azuis de Legolas encherem-se de lágrimas, suspirou, cansado, remoeu uma praga e bebeu o chá de um trago - Pronto, pronto! Não chores, eu desculpo-te..._

_ Legolas sorriu, um sorriso adorável capaz de despedaçar montanhas. Aarne permitiu que o elfinho o abraçasse, bufando e rosnando de que, se Legolas voltasse a fazer algo assim parecido, atirava-o da janela duma das torres. Depois acalmou-se, desconfortável com os bracinhos de Legolas em torno do seu pescoço, e abraçou-o também:_

_ -Vou ter pesadelos com aquelas quatro aranhas até ao fim dos tempos... - suspirou. E sentiu as costas do príncipe enrijecerem - Legolas?_

_ -A Felpuda! - exclamou o pequeno elfo e foi-se embora a correr. Aarne olhou para a caneca vazia do chá, sentindo-se subitamente agoniado e muito doente. Levantou-se e seguiu Legolas. Quando chegou ao quarto, o pequeno príncipe vasculhava debaixo da cama, e a cor fugiu do rosto pálido de Aarne:_

_ -Legolas... não me vais dizer que..._

_ -SIM! - cantou Legolas, vitoriosamente, erguendo-se. Tinha as mãos fechadas em concha, formando um abrigo, e olhou desconfiadamente para Aarne. O elfo sardento blasfemou, fechou a porta e cruzou os braços. Sentindo-se seguro, Legolas abriuas mãos e revelou uma aranha com o diâmetro de um malmequer, coberta por uma penugem castanha. Aarne deixou-se escorregar até ao chão e escondeu a cara nas mãos:_

_ -Isso é a Felpuda... - concluiu - Isso tem um nome, um nome que qualquer elfo normal daria a uma gata ou a uma pónei... a uma canária, quanto muito! - fitou Legolas, horrorizado e com as mãos a tremer. A voz falhou-lhe e quando voltou saiu muito aguda - Mas uma aranha...!?_

_ Legolas olhou para as mãos, inocentemente, e colocou a aranha no ombro. Aarne gemeu, em puro sofrimento:_

_ -Por favor, livra-te dela!_

_ -Mas lá fora a chuva pode afogá-la, e os pássaros podem come-la... - lamuriou o pequeno elfo - E ela é tão fofa, não faz mal a uma mosca!_

_ Um tique por baixo do olho de Aarne conferiu-lhe uma expressão verdadeiramente ameaçadora:_

_ -Ou a liberdade da natureza, ou vou chamar o teu pai! - ameaçou._

_ E foi assim que, no dia seguinte, Legolas deixou Felpuda entregue à sua sorte. Foram a uma clareira solarenga, o príncipe desmontou do pónei, tirou a aranha dum bolso da túnica e colocou-a no tronco dum carvalho. Felpuda afastou-se sem se despedir._

_ Legolas suspirou, tristemente, e voltou a montar o pónei. Aarne seguiu a seu lado, a uma distância segura do pequeno animal:_

_ -Muito bem, fizeste a coisa certa. - congratulou-o o jovem elfo. Legolas lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido e Aarne devolveu-lhe uma careta - Detesto-te..._

_ -E eu a ti! - volveu Legolas, metendo-lhe a língua de fora. Ainda assim, sorriam-se._

* * *

**E termina aqui o primeiro capítulo. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora: **antes de mais, agradeço muito a atenção que esta fic tem recebido. E agora, sem mais rodeios, de volta à história.

**Aranhas**

Aarne entrou no quarto e avançou para a cama. Impiedosamente, sacudiu o ocupante da cama e depois foi abrir as portadas das janelas. Pelo canto do olho apercebeu-se que a criatura dorminhoca tinha puxado os lençóis até cima. Bufou, enquanto a luz do sol invadia o quarto. Um melro, incomodado, voou do parapeito para uma árvore próxima. O elfo de olhos verdes deu meia volta, sentou-se na berma da cama e voltou a sacudir o ocupante:

-Sai daí! - ordenou Aarne:

-Vai passear... - foi a resposta. Ainda assim, um Legolas sorridente espreitou. Sorridente, desgrenhado e sujo. Aarne revirou os olhos:

-Eu fiz-te a cama de lavado, não sei se reparaste...

-Reparei, podes fazê-lo outra vez?

O elfo de olhos verdes fez uma careta e levantou-se. Legolas sentou-se na cama e bocejou; fora uma noite longa, sentado num arreio duro, ao relento numa noite fria de primavera. Aarne fazia menção de lhe ir preparar um banho mas o príncipe atirou-lhe uma almofada à cabeça e ele estacou:

-Vou sair outra vez, não é preciso. - informou Legolas. Saltou da cama e Aarne gritou uma praga ao reparar que ele tinha dormido de botas. O elfo de olhos azuis limitou-se a sorrir, a apanhar a camisa e o colete acolchoado do chão e saiu porta fora enquanto acabava de se vestir.

Aarne respirou fundo, massajando as têmporas; pensara que a juventude traria alguma arrumação e limpeza a Legolas, mas ele ficara apenas pior.

Passou-se o dia e o elfo sardento entreteve-se a fazer novamente a cama de lavado ao príncipe e a limpar-lhe o quarto. Organizou-lhe a papelada pela enésima vez, e tentou, em vão, tirar o pêlo de cavalo das roupas que Legolas tinha no roupeiro. Já lhe dissera para não misturar o uniforme com as roupas mas formais, mas quando Legolas queria aparentar ter um quarto arrumado para que o rei não implicasse com ele e para que Aarne não estivesse sempre a ter trabalho desnecessário, o prático príncipe metia tudo dentro do roupeiro e ta-dá!, um quarto impecável.

E, ao final do dia, já com um banho quente preparado, o valoroso Aarne colocou-se a pouca distância da porta, firme e hirto, com uma bola de papel na mão. E esperou. A qualquer momento, Legolas iria aparecer. Era assim há anos.

Não tardou para que a porta abrisse. Num movimento rápido, já com bastante prática, Aarne atirou-lhe a bola de papel e acertou-lhe na testa:

-Botas sujas, não! - advertiu. Legolas soltou um suspiro, aborrecido, e sentou-se no chão do corredor para tirar as botas - Todos os dias te digo isto...

-E todos os dias eu tenho esperança de que não estejas aí dentro. - volveu o elfo de olhos azuis, minimamente incomodado. De botas nas mãos, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Aarne apressou-se a tirar-lhe as botas enlameadas e a ir colocá-las na varanda - Não devias estar em casa?

-Devia, mas ainda bem que a minha companhia te incomoda.

Fitaram-se, tentando parecer sérios mas prestes a explodirem de riso. Quem não os conhecia podia ficar perturbado com a animosidade dos seus gestos e comentários, certamente pensaria que o príncipe era insuportável ou que Aarne era uma autêntica melga. Mas segundo Legolas, Aarne era o irmão que nunca tivera.

O elfo de olhos verdes foi o primeiro a sorrir e a abrir os braços para receber Legolas. Abraçaram-se fortemente e Aarne teve a impressão de que Legolas, de alguma forma muito discreta, conseguira meter a bola de papel dentro da sua túnica. Puxou uma trança ao príncipe:

-És mesmo parvo... - resmungou. Legolas apenas riu e encaminhou-se para a casa de banho. Aarne deixou-se ficar para trás, tentando a todo o custo pescar o irritante papel que lhe descia pelas costas abaixo. Quando se livrou dele, seguiu para a casa de banho. Legolas estava dentro da banheira, com o cabelo encharcado colado à cabeça, e à sua volta, entre o chão salpicado, roupa espalhada. Sorriu perante a expressão desaprovadora de Aarne:

-Especialmente para ti. Tive o cuidado de a atirar para bem longe! - exclamou, recostando-se na banheira. O outro elfo apanhou a roupa e depois aproximou-se da banheira. Arregaçou as mangas da complicada túnica e começou a esfregar vigorosamente a cabeça loira de Legolas. Sentiu o príncipe retesar-se e parou, franziu o cenho e tacteou cuidadosamente um inchaço na real cabeça:

-Como é que fizeste isto? - perguntou, continuando a lavar o cabelo ao príncipe. Legolas encolheu os ombros:

-Acho que foi ontem, devo ter batido com a cabeça nalgum lado. - respondeu o elfo de olhos azuis. Aarne assentiu:

-Continua assim, mais depressa me livro de ti.

Legolas limitou-se a rir. Acabado o banho, embrulhou-se numa toalha e ia para o quarto. Aarne apressou-se a puxá-lo novamente para junto da banheira e meteu-lhe outra toalha na cabeça:

-Muito esperto, para encharcar o chão... - resmungou, enxugando energicamente o príncipe. Legolas sacudiu-o:

-Eu seco-me, vai para casa. - disse. Aarne ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita, desconfiado, e o elfo de olhos azuis abriu a toalha, demonstrado que não estava a esconder nada de grave. O outro elfo assentiu e deixou-o.

Pouco depois Legolas deitou-se. Mexeu-se e remexeu-se até ter os lençóis minimamente à vontade, já que Aarne tinha o péssimo hábito de os entalar demais. Quando, por fim, estava prestes a adormecer, ouviu uma algazarra de pássaros. Pensou em ir à janela e ver o que se passava, mas o barulho vinha de longe e se calhar fora apenas algum gato selvagem ou algum outro predador que assustara os pássaros. Virou-se e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte acordou com alguém a abaná-lo. Tapou a cabeça com o lençol:

-Pisga-te... - balbuciou:

-Pisga-te uma ova; levanta-te! - foi a resposta. Legolas destapou a cabeça e encontrou Aarne sentado na berma da cama, de braços cruzados e encostado à cabeceira em madeira trabalhada. O príncipe esboçou uma careta:

-Dói-me a cabeça, sinto-me zonzo... mais, deixa ver...

-A tua imaginação surpreende-me. - Aarne sorriu - Ou a falta dela. Mas sentes-te bem?

Legolas assentiu e sentou-se. Na verdade, o galo doía-lhe, mas não queria preocupar o amigo. Ou irmão. Ou camarada. Ou protector. Quando apresentava Aarne a alguém nunca sabia bem como o introduzir. Espreguiçou-se, e logo um monte de roupa lhe caiu em cima:

-Não, não quero usar isto! - exclamou. Túnicas. Detestava-as; eram pomposas, demasiado compridas e complicadas. Passava a vida a ficar preso nas portas e a tropeçar em si mesmo. Aarne abanou a cabeça, um brilho decidido nos seus olhos verdes:

-O rei faz questão.

-Mas depois vamos sair e...

-Legolas... - Aarne suspirou, fatigado. Massajou as têmporas e fez um gesto imperioso para as roupas - veste isso e hoje, só hoje, fica sossegado.

-Tu prometeste que esta semana ias à floresta comigo. - lembrou-lhe Legolas, cruzando os braços. Aarne estudou-o por momentos; as feições de criança tinham desaparecido por completo, o corpinho desajeitado era agora bastante alto e esguio, com a agilidade que só os guerreiros élficos tinham. Do pequeno Legolas que Aarne conhecera restava apenas a longa cabeleira loira, aquele vivo par de olhos azuis e o sorriso. Mas Legolas não sorria e os seus olhos, fixos nos olhos verdes de Aarne, imploravam. Legolas era o único elfo que Aarne conhecia que tinha olhos tão expressivos.

Derrotado, o elfo de olhos verdes fez o seu habitual escândalo da derrota. O príncipe sorriu, vitorioso, e atirou-lhe novamente a pilha de roupa pomposa para que Aarne lhe trouxesse o uniforme castanho e verde. Legolas podia muito bem ir buscá-lo, não se importaria nada de o fazer, mas arreliar Aarne era como um ritual sagrado que, em falta, desencadearia a ira dos Deuses.

Aarne observou enquanto o príncipe se vestia, tentando ao máximo manter uma expressão aborrecida. Por fim saíram do quarto, lado a lado, e não chegaram ao salão principal sem se terem empurrado mutuamente durante o percurso.

Legolas nunca percebera para que servia um salão tão grande se apenas ele e o pai o utilizavam. Thranduil já lá estava, à cabeceira da mesa comprida, e tamborilava impacientemente na mesa de carvalho. Legolas sentou-se a seu lado e sorriu. Recebeu uma careta em troca:

-Bem posso morrer de fome à tua espera... - suspirou Thranduil. Olhou para Aarne - Foste acordá-lo?

Antes que Aarne pudesse responder, Legolas apressou-se a dizer que a culpa da demora fora única e exclusivamente sua, que se demorara e que Aarne não tinha nada a ver. O rei fingiu que não ouviu e voltou a repetir a pergunta:

-Sim senhor. - respondeu Aarne. Engoliu em seco, enquanto Thranduil meditava. Por fim o rei escolheu algumas frutas duma tigela e colocou-as no prato do príncipe:

-Ele vai ser sempre um problema, ao que parece... - concluiu, tirando agora fruta para si - Mas também já não precisa que o apapariques. Um soldado não tem criados.

A cor fugiu do rosto alvo de Aarne e até as suas sardas pareceram desbotar. Thranduil sorriu:

-A minha biblioteca precisa das tuas arrumações.

-Dá licença? - perguntou Legolas. O rei assentiu - Eu ia levá-lo à floresta e...

-Ias, muito bem dito! - cortou Thranduil - Já não vais. Hoje vais ver comigo aquele documento que já devia ter sido visto a semana passada e o Aarne vai entreter-se com a biblioteca. - fitou o mencionado, que involuntariamente deu um passo atrás - Aliás Aarne, podes ir já adiantando serviço; o Legolas já não precisa que lhe dêem a comida à boca.

-Sim senhor. - e com uma vénia o elfo de olhos verdes deixou o salão. Suspirou tristemente mas manteve a cabeça erguida; havia já algum tempo que Thranduil tinha aquele tipo de conversas. Aarne não queria de modo algum abandonar o príncipe. Perguntou a si mesmo se Thranduil ainda o via apenas como o tipo que toma conta da criança e se o rei perdera a parte em que Aarne se tornara amigo e confidente.

* * *

**E termina assim o segundo capítulo. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora: **muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção que esta fic tem recebido.:) E agora, de volta à história.

**Aranhas**

Quando Aarne saiu, Legolas ia fazer uma qualquer observação sobre a nova tarefa que fora incumbida ao amigo, mas Thranduil ergueu um dedo silenciador e o príncipe baixou os olhos para o prato:

-Não é que não goste dele, - começou o rei. Gostava de Aarne, era um bom elfo, apenas demasiado histérico - mas precisas de outro tipo de companhia.

-Mas o Aarne... - tentou Legolas, com a boca cheia de maçã. Thranduil semicerrou os olhos e Legolas calou-se:

-O Aarne é aquela criatura frágil que grita por tudo e por nada. Faço questão que convivas mais com os teus soldados.

Legolas comandava um grupo de 10 soldados. Isso era uma multidão, e certamente o rei não ficaria nada satisfeito de ter um grupo tão grande e ruidoso para cima e para baixo no palácio. Thranduil acabou de engolir o pequeno-almoço e arrastou o filho para uma outra sala, atafulhada de toda a espécie de pergaminhos, mapas e outros documentos. O rei fazia sempre um belo discurso, enaltecendo todo o grandioso trabalho diplomático que os reis faziam em tempos de paz. Queria muito que Legolas se fosse habituando à ideia, mas o príncipe saíra mais um comandante eficiente do que um diplomata paciente.

Entretanto Aarne já despejara a longa prateleira de uma estante e limpava-lhe o pó. A biblioteca era uma divisão colossal e, tal como o restante palácio, austera e sombria. As paredes cobertas de estantes de livros davam-lhe um aspecto frio e estático. A coisa mais colorida na biblioteca era a grande tapeçaria com uma cena de caça, por cima das janelas redondas.

O elfo limpava alegremente quando uma traça voou não muito longe dele. Traça. Traça! Arregalou muito os grandes olhos verdes e tentou esmagar o bicho com um dos grandes livros. Acertou-lhe e a traça foi lançada contra a parede, para depois cair para o chão. Vitorioso, Aarne prosseguiu a sua tarefa.

Gostava daquele tipo de coisa; sossego, calma, tranquilidade... Mas sem dúvida que se Legolas estivesse lá em baixo, a tagarelar incessantemente sobre as suas idas à floresta, seria menos monótono. Agarrou um livro, folheou-o, limpou o pó da estante e voltou a metê-lo no lugar. Repetiu o processo até perder a conta e quando acabou a primeira estante, o sol já ia alto. Sem pausas, prosseguiu com o seu trabalho.

Faltavam-lhe duas estantes quando uma almofada duma cadeira lhe foi atirada à cabeça e ele agarrou-se fortemente ao escadote:

-Grande estúpido!

-Azelha! - e com uma agilidade e rapidez incríveis, Legolas trepou por um outro escadote e ficou à altura de Aarne - Anda lá jantar. Não paraste para comer, pois não?

-Nem por isso... - e para ser sincero, Aarne estava com bastante fome. Só depois reparou que Legolas também tinha um pano e limpava a estante que faltava - Legolas, eu faço isso.

-Eu acabo por ti, vai para casa. - ripostou o príncipe. Aarne suspirou; sabia melhor do que ninguém que quando Legolas metia uma ideia na cabeça, fosse ela boa ou má, concretiza-la-ia até ao fim:

-Limpas essa mas eu acabo esta. - concordou. Legolas assentiu e meteu mãos à obra.

Quando acabaram já passava há muito da hora do jantar. O elfo de olhos verdes lançou um olhar interrogativo ao príncipe, mas Legolas limitou-se a sorrir:

-O rei está ocupado com um grupo de batedores que voltou à bocado. - informou - Nem vai dar por mim se eu sair para te acompanhar até casa.

-Nem penses.

-Já estive à noite na floresta e voltei bem, então não vai ser diferente no meu reino.

-Eu vou bem sozinho. - insistiu Aarne, empregando um tom de voz decido. De Legolas obteve apenas um silêncio resignado. Começaram a descer a escadaria de mármore, iluminada por archotes que ardiam alegremente, encaixados na parede de pedra - Acho que já não sou uma companhia útil para ti... - murmurou o elfo de olhos verdes, sorrindo. Um sorriso sem alegria. Legolas repreendeu-o com um murro no ombro:

-Não sejas parvo! O que é que eu fazia sem ti? - como Aarne se remeteu ao silêncio, o príncipe prosseguiu - És muito importante para mim...

-E tu para mim. - volveu o outro. Caminharam pelo corredor até à grande porta de entrada. Quando a transpuseram, foram saudados por uma lufada de ar fresco duma noite sem luar. Legolas olhou para o céu escuro, os olhos muito brilhantes. Aarne estudou-o por um bocado, encostados lado a lado ao guarda-corpos do patamar das escadas. Lá em baixo dois guardas conversavam baixinho um com o outro, sem saberem que o príncipe estava atrás deles - Mas... se o rei decidir que eu já fiz o que tinha a fazer...

-Eu vou buscar-te a casa e escondo-te no meu roupeiro! - concluiu Legolas, sorrindo. Outro sorriso sem alegria. Depois suspirou - Ele não me fazia isso... pois não?

-Fazer-te o quê?

O príncipe humedeceu os lábios, nervosamente. Ficava sempre nervoso com conversas mais sentimentais; tinha medo de parecer estúpido, ou muito emocional ou muito frio. Aarne esperou pacientemente que Legolas prosseguisse o seu discurso:

-Tirar-me o meu melhor amigo.

-Ele ama-te, tenho a certeza de que não o faz.

-É por isso que gosto de ti, fazes-me as vontades todas!

Desta vez riram, satisfeitos. Abraçaram-se e despediram-se. No entanto, Legolas voltou a chamar Aarne quando este já estava nos últimos degraus. O elfo de olhos verdes olhou para trás, curioso, e fez uma careta desconfiada ao sorriso amplo de Legolas:

-Amanhã vamos à floresta. Os dois. - decidiu o príncipe. Aarne pretendeu ficar aborrecido e afastou-se, dirigindo-se para casa. Legolas ficou no patamar a vê-lo afastar-se, um ponto brilhante na escuridão.

Voltou para dentro e chocou com Thranduil. O rei elfo tinha uma cara deveras aborrecida:

-Levas o Tjaden contigo, espero. - disse o rei. Tjaden era o tenente da companhia de Legolas, um elfo que atirava facas como ninguém. O tom de voz de Thranduil não sugeria, ordenava. Mas Legolas abanou a cabeça - Legolas!

-Amanhã é o único dia que o Tjaden tem para ir a casa... - volveu o príncipe, contornando o pai. O rei seguiu-o, de braços cruzados, e subiram a escada - E além disso não nos vamos afastar!

-Eu sei que tenho um filho consciente. - declarou Thranduil, parando com Legolas à porta do quarto do príncipe. Legolas sorriu - Mas se alguma coisa vos ataca, o Aarne não vai ser propriamente útil...

-Não nos atacam. - assegurou Legolas, aborrecido. Antes que pudesse fechar a porta, Thranduil voltou a dirigir-lhe a palavra:

-E se o Aelle fosse com vocês...? - sugeriu o rei. Aelle era o tenente favorito do rei, que estava certo de que o jovem elfo teria uma brilhante carreira militar. Surpreendeu-se quando Legolas franziu o cenho:

-Não, o Aelle fica. - e com isto e príncipe fechou a porta.

O rei soprou um resmungo e seguiu caminho para o seu próprio quarto.

* * *

**E termina aqui o terceiro capítulo. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora: **muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção que esta fic tem recebido.:) E agora, de volta à história.

**Aranhas**

Na manhã seguinte Legolas acordou muito cedo. Um problema deveras importante ocorrera-lhe durante a noite; que cavalo concordaria em carregar a pilha de nervos que era Aarne? Vestiu as roupas de montar, pensativo, e ao calçar as botas ocorreu-lhe uma solução.

Correu até ao final do corredor e bateu à porta. Obteve autorização para entrar e abriu a porta, espreitando. Um sonolento Thranduil saudou-o com uma expressão aborrecida:

-Bom dia. - saudou Legolas. O rei elfo resmungou algo parecido com um cumprimento - Empresta-me o seu cavalo?

-O Cuchulainn? - Thranduil ergueu uma sobrancelha loira e perfeita - Para quê? - a resposta veio com o sorriso inocente do filho. Com um suspiro de resignação, o rei elfo voltou a deixar-se tombar para cima das almofadas e fechou os olhos - Não o deixes correr muito, senão não o páras.

-Obrigado, meu pai. - volveu Legolas fechando a porta. Correu para a cozinha, engoliu alguma coisa à pressa e atafulhou dois alforges com fruta. Depois o eufórico príncipe escapuliu-se pelas traseiras, atravessou o pátio e foi dar às cavalariças.

Aarne entrou no palácio sentindo-se ridículo; era muito magro, e sem a túnica larga sentia-se muito exposto. Preparava-se para subir para o quarto de Legolas quando o próprio lhe apareceu por trás e o arrastou lá para fora novamente:

-Não é mais prática a vida sem túnicas? - perguntou Legolas. Aarne abanou a cabeça, deixando-se conduzir até às cavalariças. Reconheceu Ragnar, o cavalo ruço de Legolas, e Cuchulainn, o cavalo negro do rei. Engoliu em seco; gostava dos palafréns, cavalos ligeiros e elegantes, mas tinha pavor aos gigantescos e peludos cavalos com que Thranduil teimava em equipar o seu exército. Para Aarne, aqueles gigantes eram massas de músculo, mortíferas em movimento. O seu pai caíra de um e não voltara a levantar-se.

Deu um passo atrás quando o entusiasmado Legolas lhe estendeu as rédeas de Ragnar. Fitou o chão:

-Tenho medo... - murmurou:

-Eu sei, é por isso que vais no meu cavalo. - insistiu o príncipe - Ele é muito meigo e só corre quando há perigo por perto.

Aarne engoliu em seco e olhou de Legolas para o cavalo; fitavam-no ambos, cheios de paciência. Não queria entristecer o amigo... Assim, relutante, Aarne colocou um pé no estribo e içou-se para o arreio. Agarrou fortemente as rédeas, olhando em redor, ciente de que deveria estar branco como a cal:

-Tens uma boa postura. - elogiou-o o príncipe, subindo para o dorso de Cuchulainn. O cavalo do rei virou as orelhas para trás e perguntou a si mesmo onde estaria o seu dono. Aarne riu-se nervosamente e gritou quando Ragnar resfolegou. Legolas sorriu - Pronto?_  
_

-Nem por isso... - resmungou Aarne. Queria agarrar-se ao arção, mas isso implicaria afrouxar as rédeas. Legolas incitou Cuchulainn a avançar e Ragnar seguiu o cavalo negro, ainda meio adormecido. Atravessaram o pátio e passavam em frente das escadarias principais quando Thranduil, de braços cruzados no último degrau, mandou Ragnar trazer-lhe Aarne. E o obediente cavalo mudou de direcção e avançou para as escadas, parando em frente ao rei. Thranduil fez uma festa no pescoço do nobre animal e fitou o elfo sardento:

-Nada de cavalgadas em descampados. - advertiu Thranduil. Aarne engoliu em seco; cavalgada era uma palavra demasiado forte... - E quero o príncipe no palácio antes de anoitecer.

-Sim senhor. - assegurou Aarne. Queria fazer uma vénia, mas tinha medo de se desequilibrar e cair. O rei elfo percebeu o seu problema e deu-lhe um sorriso. Melhor, um amenizar das suas feições sérias:

-Ragnar, leva o Aarne. - ordenou ao cavalo. E Ragnar deu meia volta e uns passinhos a trote na direcção de Cuchulainn. Aarne largou por completo as rédeas para se agarrar com todas as suas forças ao arção do arreio.

Thranduil ficou a ver a dupla afastar-se, Legolas elegantemente montado no corcel negro e Aarne chocalhado como um saco de batatas. Aelle aproximou-se cautelosamente:

-Deseja que os siga, majestade? - perguntou. Thranduil abanou a cabeça - Se me permite, meu senhor, creio que o Aarne não é a companhia mais indicada para se levar para um passeio a cavalo.

-Estás a falar de mais. - cortou-o Thranduil, secamente. A seu lado o elfo loiro de olhos castanhos piscou os olhos, desconcentrado - E não devias estar algures entre as torres nordeste e noroeste?

-Sim senhor... - Aelle fez uma vénia e afastou-se. O rei elfo deixou-se ficar na escadaria por mais algum tempo, até voltar para dentro e se encaminhar para o salão, onde iria tomar o pequeno-almoço sozinho. Mas quando deu por si, já não caminhava só. Olhou para o lado e Yrjan, o conselheiro, sorriu. Yrjan já lá estava quando Thranduil nascera, para o rei a existência de Yrjan era uma coisa tão natural como olhar para uma montanha; aconselhara Oropher durante o seu reinado e aturara o jovem Thranduil, acabando depois por se tornar conselheiro deste.

Yrjan era um elfo muito alto e esguio, com o cabelo praticamente prateado e olhos de um azul glacial, perturbadoramente penetrantes. Tinha sempre um sorriso amigável e detinha imensos saberes no tocava a plantas e medicina. Para o rei elfo, Yrjan só tinha um grande defeito; lia-o como a um livro aberto, daqueles livros bem grandes, bem óbvios, com letras gordas e grandes e desenhos explicativos.

Alcançaram o salão e sentaram-se à mesa. O elfo de cabelos prateados não descolava os olhos do rei, estudando-o, e por fim disse:

-Vejo uma alma preocupada.

-Impressão tua. - Thranduil sabia ser inútil tentar disfarçar, Yrjan já o conhecia demasiado bem. O conselheiro limitou-se a revirar os olhos e prosseguiu:

-E qual dos dois está mais inquieto; rei ou pai?

Thranduil bufou e apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa, demasiado irritado para se preocupar com as boas maneiras. Mastigou furiosamente o pedaço de pão que metera na boca e, passados alguns minutos silenciosos, voltou a recuperar a real postura:

-Ambos. - respondeu por fim, com um suspiro pesado. Fitou Yrjan - Tenho um mau pressentimento...

-Sobre...? Para o caso de não teres reparado, o teu filho é um excelente soldado e um excelente cavaleiro. - Thranduil ia interrompê-lo, por isso o conselheiro apressou-se a continuar o seu discurso - E o Aarne, aquele elfo que toda a gente acha um grande histérico, um fraco, um stressado... ele tem uma grande força interior e uma força de vontade fenomenal. Só que nem ele sabe disso.

-Excelente; diz-lhe isso, dá-lhe uma espada e torna-o útil para o reino! - exclamou Thranduil, juntando as mãos num gesto conclusivo. O conselheiro limitou-se a fitá-lo, e o rei elfo percebeu que ainda não estava livre:

-E o Aarne já é útil para o reino. E tu sabe-lo. - o tom de voz acusador de Yrjan fez com que o rei baixasse o olhar. O pior era que Thranduil sabia sabê-lo... Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou para a porta, minimamente surpreendido por Yrjan o seguir. Entraram num outro corredor que descia e ia desembocar num terraço, donde Thranduil podia vigiar os seus soldados a treinarem. Algures no meio dos soldados mais novos, que ainda não iam para o terreno, os quatro irmãos mais novos de Aarne treinavam esgrima. O rei apoiou-se no parapeito do terraço, perdido em pensamentos. Assim sendo, Yrjan decidiu continuar o seu discurso. Mas mal abriu a boca Thranduil adiantou-se-lhe:

-Eu sei que o meu filho gosta imenso do Aarne, eu não saltei a parte em que eles se tornam amigos. Eu vi, claramente visto. Não ando sempre assim tão ocupado para que algo tão óbvio e natural me passe ao lado. - o rei endireitou-se novamente - Mas gostava que o Legolas passasse mais tempo com os soldados dele, para aprender mais e desenvolver a capacidade de liderança. - sorriu perante a gloriosa visão do filho a comandar um exército inteiro. Mas na sua visão aparecia Aarne a endireitar os elmos e a gritar histericamente por estar tudo sujo. Fez uma careta - O Aarne é como um animal de estimação; muito querido mas que só serve para fazer companhia...

-E não é a companhia importante? - indagou Yrjan, antes que Thranduil pudesse continuar a falar. O rei fez uma nova careta - Tu e o teu filho são exactamente iguais, mas tão diferentes... - o rei preparava-se para resmungar algo como «estou sem paciência para isto!», mas calou-se perante o olhar solene do conselheiro - Sempre foste muito belicoso, lembro-me perfeitamente de quando tinhas a idade do Legolas e andavas à luta com os teus soldados. E se bem te lembras, Oropher...

-... não gostava. E mandava-me passar os dias fechado com poetas e a olhar para mapas e toda uma série de documentos enfadonhos. - completou Thranduil, amargamente. Yrjan assentiu:

-Já o teu filho gosta de companhias mais calmas. E se bem te lembras, quando ele nasceu...

-... eu prometi não lhe fazer o que o meu pai me fez. - concluiu o rei, finalmente derrotado. Olhou uma última vez para os soldados que treinavam e depois voltou para dentro, cabisbaixo. Yrjan seguiu-o de perto e quase chocou com o majestoso elfo quando este parou de repente e se virou para ele, preocupação estampada nos seus olhos:

-E continuo com um mau pressentimento. - queixou-se o rei.

Entretanto Legolas e Aarne trotavam floresta fora. O príncipe conhecia a zona como a palma da sua mão e, verdade seja dita, estava tentando a afastar-se um pouco mais, para aquela zona não tão bem conhecida onde entrava apenas para recolher notícias. A seu lado Aarne deixava-se sacudir pelo trote suave de Ragnar, com a expressão mais aborrecida e sofredora de toda a Arda. Desviava-se a custo dos ramos mais baixos e desequilibrava-se por causa disso:

-Quem é que quer uma floresta com tantos ramos?! - irritou-se por fim, quando quase escorregou do arreio abaixo. A custo, voltou a sentar-se e atirou o cabelo para trás, incomodado. Legolas olhou-o por cima do ombro:

-Ali mais à frente há uma clareira enorme.

-O rei disse, claramente dito, que não queria cavalgadas em descampados!

-Não é um descampado, é uma clareira! - Legolas sorriu, entusiasmado. A ideia de um galopezinho num descampado era bastante convidativa, mas não queria que Aarne caísse e se magoasse. Cuchulainn deu um esticão nas rédeas, impaciente, e o príncipe decidiu fazer-lhe a vontade e deixou-o passar do trote ao galope. O grande cavalo negro ergueu a cabeça, majestosamente, e seguiu caminho, com poeira e tufos de terra a saltarem para o lado após a passagem dos seus enormes cascos.

Ragnar galopou atrás dele, lentamente, e a súbita mudança de velocidade fez Aarne soltar um berro horrorizado e agarrar-se com todas as suas forças à longa crineira negra do cavalo:

-Está a fugir! Comigo aqui em cima! - gritou, desesperado - É UM RAPTO!

Legolas largou a rir, mesmo sabendo que era muito feio gozar com a desgraça dos outros. Os dois elfos seguiram pelo trilho, galopando, acompanhados das pragas e resmungos de Aarne. Um bando de pássaros, incomodado com a gritaria, levantou voo.

Por fim alcançaram a clareira e Legolas ergueu-se nos estribos, incitando Cuchulain a galopar mais depressa; o que mais gostava no cavalo do pai era a velocidade do grande animal. E o cavalo negro relinchou, tal como fizera da última vez em que ele e o dono tinham carregado contra o inimigo, e acelerou, o tropel seco dos seus cascos ferrados a ecoar na vasta clareira.

E como é óbvio, Ragnar também acelerou, decidido a testar Aarne até ao fim. O cavalo ruço gostava de ir devagarinho, sem grandes pressas. Só corria em caso de necessidade e olhou com desdém para Cuchulainn, a gastar energia à toa. Sorriu ao ouvir o guincho aterrorizado de Aarne e acelerou um pouco mais ao sentir os braços do elfo apertarem-se em torno do seu pescoço; não era todos os dias que lhe davam um brinquedo tão divertido!

O pobre Aarne deixou-se ir, muito bem agarrado, prometendo a si próprio que nunca mais montaria um cavalo. Sentiu-se enrouquecer, de tanto gritar, e acabou por fechar os olhos com força, temendo o que estava para vir. E o que se seguiu foi uma paragem brusca, o pobre elfo desequilibrou-se e escorregou cavalo abaixo com um grito aterrorizado. Mas não ousou, jamais, largar-se do pescoço de Ragnar, de modo que acabou com as longas pernas estendidas no chão e o tronco suspenso:

-Aarne? - veio a voz de Legolas. Ofegante, o elfo soltou o pescoço do cavalo e caiu desamparado sobre as costas. Preocupado, Legolas saltou do arreio e ajoelhou-se junto ao amigo. Haviam chegado à outra extremidade da clareira e tivera de travar Cuchulainn, caso contrário estatelar-se-iam nas árvores. Mas o cavalo negro teimara em continuar e só tinha parado ao bater com o peito num tronco e Ragnar, que vinha um pouco mais atrás, parara daquela maneira tão violenta para evitar chocar com o outro cavalo.

Lentamente, Aarne sentou-se, muito pálido e com suor frio a escorrer-lhe pela testa. Por baixo da camisa cinzenta de atilhos, o seu peito subia e descia a uma velocidade incrível. Fitou Legolas, os olhos verdes prestes a saltarem das órbitas, e disse numa voz muito aguda:

-Odeio cavalos! Odeio florestas! Odeio actividades na natureza! E acima de tudo, odeio-te!

-Fico feliz por saber que estás bem! - volveu Legolas, abraçando-o. Apesar dos veementes protestos de Aarne, convenceu-o a montar e seguiram a passo, calmamente.

* * *

**E termina aqui o quarto capítulo. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aranhas**

**** O sol atingira o zénite quando saíram do trilho e pararam junto a um regato. Desmontaram e deixaram os cavalos à vontade para beberem água e pastarem. Aarne desequilibrou-se e caiu de traseiro na erva. Fechou os olhos, soltou um silvo amargurado e depois arrastou-se para se sentar decentemente sobre uma pedra. Legolas estava demasiado ocupado a rir para o ajudar:

-Não me voltas a meter numa destas... - resmungou o elfo sardento, sacudindo terra e ervas das calças castanhas. Legolas estendeu-lhe um alforge com comida e sentou-se a seu lado:

-Ai volto volto! - teimou o príncipe - Mas... magoaste-te?

-Creio que os danos causados no meu ego e na minha saúde mental são irreparáveis...

Largaram a rir e os cavalos olharam-nos, duvidosos.

Subitamente, ouviram o som não muito distante de madeira a estalar. Os dois elfos calaram-se e Aarne empalideceu a olhos vistos, e até mesmo as suas sardas perderam a cor. Passados alguns minutos, uma pequena manada de veados veio a correr da outra margem do regato, fugindo na sua direcção, e voltaram a desaparecer por entre a vegetação. Ragnar e Cuchulainn viraram as orelhas para trás, desconfiados. Legolas franziu o cenho, pensativo:

-Os pássaros... - murmurou. Aarne olhou-o interrogativamente - Há umas noites atrás ouvi uma algazarra de pássaros, à noite. Se bem me parece, no mesmo local donde vieram estes veados.

-Concluindo; há um bicho mau por aí algures e nós viemos ter com ele... - lamuriou-se Aarne, apressando-se a engoliu o almoço - Despacha-te para irmos embora.

-Não me posso ir embora sem saber que coisa é que faz isto! - exclamou Legolas, chocado com a ideia de regressar ao palácio sem saber o que se passava nos confins do reino. O pescoço de Aarne ficou muito vermelho e o jovem elfo ia, com certeza, dar um berro. Legolas colocou-lhe o indicador sobre os lábios - Só vamos espreitar, e depois vamos embora. Prometo!

E Aarne fez o habitual escândalo da derrota.

Terminaram a ligeira refeição e voltaram a montar. Regressaram ao trilho e, lado a lado, dirigiram-se para o local donde tinham vindo os veados. Aarne gemeu uma qualquer lamúria quando tiveram de abandonar o trilho e meter pelas silvas, em direcção ao coração verde-escuro da floresta. À medida que avançavam, as árvores tornavam-se mais cerradas e os cavalos começaram a ficar nervosos:

-Sabes onde estamos e para onde vamos, certo? - perguntou Aarne em voz rouca. Legolas sorriu inocentemente:

-Vagamente.

-Vagamente! - gemeu Aarne, levando uma mão à testa - Era um passeio a cavalo, um passeio!

-E ainda estamos a passear!

Aarne soltou toda uma série de coloridos vocábulos que provocaram um ataque de riso em Legolas. Mas o riso cessou quando Cuchulainn se empinou e quis recuar. Ragnar dera já meia volta, para grande alívio de Aarne. No entanto, Legolas murmurou algumas palavras de coragem ao cavalo preto e acariciou-lhe o pescoço, incentivando-o a prosseguir. Ainda assim, o cavalo de Thranduil era como o próprio Thranduil; tinha uma vontade própria muito forte e só uma força maior o poderia demover. Com um pedido de desculpas, Legolas cravou os calcanhares nos flancos de Cuchulainn, que se retesou e, muito lentamente, cedeu e avançou. Ao notar que o dono seguia na direcção do perigo, Ragnar deu nova meia-volta novamente e seguiu o cavalo preto, arrancando um suspiro aborrecidíssimo a Aarne.

Passado mais algum tempo, os cavalos estacaram, e os elfos perceberam que os nobres animais recorriam a todo o seu auto-controle para estarem ali. Aarne sobressaltou-se quando Legolas desmontou, agradeceu a Cuchulainn por o ter transportado e se começou a afastar. Desenvencilhou-se dos estribos e tomava coragem para saltar do arreio quando Legolas abanou a cabeça:

-Fica aqui. Vou só espreitar e já volto. - ordenou o príncipe. Tarde demais, Aarne já desmontara e cambaleava na sua direcção:

-E teres um mau encontro? Nunca! - e para demover Legolas de o deixar para trás, agarrou em duas pinhas que pretendia arremessar ao inimigo. Mas Legolas cruzou os braços:

-A sério, pinhas!

-Queres levar com uma?

-Tu ficas aqui! - insistiu Legolas, abrindo muito os olhos azuis - Se te acontece alguma ali à frente, jamais me perdoarei!

-Pensa nisso da próxima vez que viermos passear a cavalo. - resmungou Aarne, teimosamente - E eu? Como é que achas que ficava se te acontecesse alguma coisa?

Legolas soltou um silvo irritado e virou costas. Trouxera apenas as suas duas adagas e fez uma nota mental para, dali em diante, trazer sempre o arco e a aljava das flechas. Aarne apressou-se a segui-lo, recolhendo pelo caminho o máximo de pinhas que conseguia.

Estranhamente, desembocaram numa pequena clareira solarenga. Legolas torceu o nariz:

-Cheira a podre. - observou. Olhou para o lado e não conseguiu conter um sorriso; um extremamente enojado Aarne pegara num pauzinho e tocava com o pauzinho numa poça de líquido escuro. À primeira vista, aparentava ser sangue orc. O pensamento fez com que o sorriso de Legolas se desvanecesse e o elfo avançou, olhando em redor.

Foi quando notou que as árvores estavam cobertas por uma fina teia de aranha. Uma gigantesca teia de aranha. E junto das teias, ossadas de animais:

-Que... que estranho! - exclamou o príncipe, estupefacto. Teriam aranhas normais feito tal obra? Aarne encostara a mão a uma árvore, agoniado, mas saltara para longe e sacudia freneticamente a mão, que tinha alguns fios de teia agarrados. Foi nesse momento que Legolas reparou que, num par de árvores mais distantes, havia um veado preso na teia. O animal, apesar de imóvel, ainda estava vivo.

O príncipe correu para o veado e, retirando uma pequena faca da bota, começou a cortar a teia em redor do veado. Aarne levou as mãos à cabeça:

-Não faças isso! Não mexas aí! - advertiu:

-Está vivo! - informou Legolas. Mas... mas não se mexia! Não reagia! O príncipe cessou a faca e examinou atentamente o veado, acabando por descobrir um inchaço no pescoço do animal - Foi... foi picado.

-Legolas, vamos embora! - choramingou Aarne - Se as teias são assim, imagina os bichos!

Mas Legolas voltou a concentrar-se no seu trabalho de libertação, acreditando piamente que o veado ainda tinha salvação.

Aarne ia chamar Legolas novamente mas a voz morreu-lhe na garganta. Esbugalhou os olhos e abriu muito a boca, horrorizado com o que entrara no seu campo de visão; uma aranha, uma aranha gigantesca, preta, descia sorrateiramente da copa de uma das árvores e aproximava-se do distraído Legolas. Queria gritar mas não conseguia e, sem saber ao certo o que estava a fazer, correu na direcção da teia e começou a atirar as pinhas. Uma acertou em cheio num dos olhos da aranha, que guinchou e se apressou na direcção de Legolas. Este olhou para cima e abriu a boca, completamente em choque, enquanto as pinças da aranha se aproximavam. Três heróicas pinhas foram atiradas à aranha, o que a retardou, e deu tempo a Aarne de agarrar fortemente no pulso de Legolas e puxá-lo para longe.

Correram para longe daquela aranha, mas antes que conseguissem chegar à mata e voltar ao cavalos uma outra aranha deixou-se cair da copa das árvores e ficou mesmo à frente deles, ameaçadora. Aarne atirou-lhe a última pinha, o que enfureceu o bicho:

-Acabaram-se as pinhas, e agora? - gemeu Aarne, completamente em pânico. Nem uma única pedra que pudesse apanhar e arremessar! Legolas olhava em redor, mas a outra aranha aproximara-se por trás e encurralara-os.

Antes que pudesse manejar uma das adagas, surgiu uma terceira aranha, vinda da mata. Era muito maior do que as outras duas, faltavam-lhe duas pernas do lado esquerdo e três dos seus oito olhos tinham uma cor esbranquiçada. Mas o que mais impressionava naquela aranha era a vasta camada de penugem castanha que a cobria.

As outras duas aranhas recuaram, relutantemente, e voltaram a trepar para o cimo das árvores. A aranha recém-chegada aproximou-se mais, parando a escassos centímetros dos dois elfos. Aarne tentou em vão puxar Legolas para trás de si; não tinha força.

No entanto, um sorriso crescia nos lábios do jovem príncipe e os seus olhos brilharam ao ver a sua cara reflectida nos pequenos espelhos que eram os olhos daquela aranha:

-Felpuda! - exclamou Legolas. E como que para assentir, Felpuda piscou todos os olhos. Depois recuou, lentamente, e manquejou para uma das extremidades da floresta, onde ficou a observar os dois elfos. Legolas ouviu um som surdo a seu lado e quando olhou Aarne estava estatelado no chão, desmaiado.

E, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um transe, Legolas pegou em Aarne e correu para o sítio onde deixara os cavalos. Felpuda ficou a vigiar, para que nenhuma outra aranha os seguisse.

Legolas encontrou os cavalos que, nervosos, batiam com os cascos no chão. Colocou Aarne no garrote de Cuchulainn como se o amigo fosse um saco de batatas e depois montou:

-Vamos, vamos! Rápido! - ordenou. O cavalo preto não precisou que lho dissessem outra vez e galopou para longe, seguido de perto por Ragnar.

O sol já se punha quando cruzaram os portões da cidade élfica. Por sorte, Legolas reconheceu um dos elfos que trabalhavam no palácio e pediu-lhe que avisasse o rei de que já chegara mas que ficaria mais um pouco com Aarne. Quando elfo se afastou a correr, Legolas seguiu caminho até chegar a uma casa modesta, mais afastada das outras. Parou Cuchulainn, desmontou e atou as rédeas dos cavalos à vedação do jardim.

Aarne não tinha ninguém em casa, para além da mãe, imóvel à janela. Legolas já lá tinha estado antes e sabia que era inútil tentar obter alguma reacção por parte da elfo, por isso passou por ela, apressadamente, e subiu a uma outra plataforma onde estava a cama de Aarne e uma arca com alguns dos seus pertences. Cuidadosamente, deitou o amigo e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, olhando-o apreensivamente.

Passados alguns minutos, o elfo de olhos verdes acordou. Olhou em redor, aterrorizado, e suspirou de alívio ao reconhecer a sua casa. Legolas suspirou e sentou-se na berma da cama:

-Aarne... -começou - Antes de mais, foste brilhante com as pinhas.

-Nãonãonãonãonão... - choramingou o outro elfo, cobrindo a cara com as mãos - Não quero falar mais sobre aquele sítio , quero esquecer que atirei pinhas a aranhas gigantes!

Fitaram-se, e Aarne acabou por soltar um grunhido derrotado; Legolas queria muito falar sobre aquele estranho episódio. Gentilmente, começou a desapertar os atilhos da camisa de Aarne:

-A Felpuda salvou-nos!

-Salvou uma ova; tinha o bucho cheio naquele momento, e se não lhe faltassem pernas tinha ido atrás de nós para nos jantar!

-Resmunga o que quiseres, - ajudou Aarne a despir a camisa e depois fitou-o, sorrindo - mas a Felpuda lembrou-se de nós...

-De ti...

-... e salvou-nos das outras aranhas!

Aarne deixou-se cair nas almofadas, sentindo-se exausto:

-És um romântico. - suspirou. Pelo silêncio que obteve como resposta, percebeu que Legolas se sentia culpado e envergonhado pela situação de perigo a que os expusera - Deixa lá, correu tudo bem.

-Mas e se não tivesse corrido? - murmurou o príncipe, fitando as mãos. Aarne tomou as mãos de Legolas nas dele, frias e pálidas de morte, e o príncipe voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos:

-Não te canses com isso. - aconselhou o elfo de olhos verdes - Fizeste o que qualquer bom soldado faria.

-Pus um amigo em perigo...

-Não, eu insisti em ir contigo, logo eu pus-me em perigo. - cortou Aarne, com um tom de voz decidido - Estamos aqui, inteiros, vivos e saudáveis.

-Graças a ti, às pinhas e à Felpuda. - concluiu Legolas, sorrindo novamente. O elfo sardento encheu o peito de ar, pomposamente:

-Eu disse-te que eram úteis! Agora, - tentou erguer-se mas Legolas impediu-o. Com uma careta de insatisfação, voltou a deitar-se - vai para casa, diz ao rei o que se passou, exterminem os bichos e depois chama-me outra vez para um passeio.

Legolas assentiu. Abraçaram-se e o príncipe retirou-se.

* * *

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora: **peço desculpa pela descrição vaga da casa do nosso amigo Aarne, mas eu tive tanta, mas tanta preguiça em ir ver aos livros o que era dito a respeito das casas dos elfos da floresta... (e pesquisar na net também não me ajudou muito...).

**E termina aqui o quinto capítulo. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora:** agradeço, do fundo do coração, a atenção dada a esta fic. :) Antes de passarmos à história, e respondendo a uma review, vou explicar donde vieram e o que significam os nomes das minhas personagens:

_Aarne (amigo de Legolas): _nome masculino finlandês que significa 'águia'

_Yrjan (conselheiro de Thranduil/curandeiro):_ nome masculino sueco/norueguês que significa 'trabalhador da terra'

_Aelle (soldado): _nome masculino anglo-saxão que significa 'batalha/ amigo dos elfos'

_Tjaden (soldado): _nome masculino do Norte da Alemanha e dos Países Baixos que significa 'água corrente/ pequeno rio'

_Ragnar (cavalo de Legolas): _nome masculino escandinavo que significa 'exército forte'

_Cuchulainn (cavalo de Thranduil):_ em gaélico irlandês 'o cão de Cullan', e é uma figura da mitologia celta, um jovem guerreiro imparável, célebre por ter defendido a região do Ulster (Irlanda do Norte), aos 17 anos e com uma mão amarrada atrás das costas, contra o exército da rainha Medb de Connacht. O acontecimento ficou conhecido como Táin Bó Cúailnge.

**Aranhas**

Legolas entrou no palácio e procurou pelo rei. Não o encontrou onde seria óbvio encontrá-lo, por isso Legolas foi logo ao sítio menos óbvio onde o rei poderia estar. Correu até ao seu quarto, abriu a porta e entrou.

Não ficou surpreendido ao encontrar Thranduil sentado numa cadeira, de perna e braços cruzados. O rei fitou-o, carrancudo, e depois apontou lá para fora; era noite cerrada:

-Explica-te. - ordenou o rei elfo. Mas quando o filho se aproximou para se sentar na berma da cama, em frente a ele, reparou que Legolas, para além de sujo, tinha alguns pequenos arranhões na cara. Imediatamente a sua expressão facial alterou-se de carrancuda para preocupada, e mal se preparava para dizer «eu disse-te para levares o Tjaden ou o Aelle!», Legolas adiantou-se-lhe e relatou o sucedido, não poupando detalhes no episódio das pinhas mas ocultando o reencontro com Felupa. O príncipe não sabia se o rei, depois de ouvir a história da amigável aranha, achá-lo-ia culpado por aquele novo perigo.

Thranduil escutou, embasbacado e sem interromper, o bizarro relato do filho:

-... e demorei porque o Aarne desmaiou e eu fui levá-lo a casa... e fiquei um bocado com ele. - concluiu Legolas. Pareceu-lhe então que contar tudo aquilo fora mais cansativo do que vivência-lo. Pai e filho olharam-se por momentos, até Thranduil se relaxar um pouco na cadeira e esconder a cara nas mãos:

-Porque é que isto não acontece na floresta dos outros...? - suspirou. Apoiou o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e descansou o queixo na palma da mão - Bom... deves estar exausto, amanhã voltamos a falar sobre isto.

Legolas assentiu e bocejou. Observou enquanto o rei se erguia da cadeira e se dirigiu à porta. Então Thranduil estacou e um genuíno sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto:

-Mas que eu pagava para ter visto o Aarne a atirar pinhas, pagava! - exclamou e deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Deixou o quarto, e mal fechou a porta atrás de si o sorriso morreu rapidamente e o rei correu para o piso superior, com destino aos aposentos de Yrjan. Entrou no quarto do conselheiro sem sequer bater à porta, sentou-se pesadamente na berma da cama e sacudiu impiedosamente o pobre elfo.

Yrjan piscou os olhos, atarantado, e depois franziu o cenho:

-Dá-me uma boa desculpa para isto... - resmungou. Thranduil mordiscou o lábio:

-Lembraste do meu mau pressentimento?

-Claro, não te calaste o dia todo com isso!

-Pois bem; o meu filho ia sendo comido por aranhas gigantes que se acomodaram numa parte da floresta. - explicou o rei, cruzando os braços. Yrjan limitou-se a piscar os olhos, o cérebro ainda demasiado adormecido para assimilar tanta informação de uma só vez - E... e o Aarne... salvou-o.

-Ah, eu disse-te! - o conselheiro sorriu e sentou-se - Que arma é que ele utilizou?

-Atirou pinhas. - um novo sorriso surgiu no rosto do rei, que rapidamente o reprimiu - Devo-lhe a vida do príncipe.

-Não ponhas as coisas nesses termos, - ripostou Yrjan, deixando-se cair para cima das almofadas - o rapaz fez o que é normal os amigos fazerem.

-Talvez o deva promover... - murmurou Thranduil para si mesmo. O conselheiro bufou:

-Agradece-lhe e deixa-o estar com o Legolas. Vai por mim.

-A grande maioria das vezes eu vou por ti, não te faças de coitado... - resmungou Thranduil. Levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta - Amanhã de manhã vai ter comigo à sala dos mapas.

O conselheiro grunhiu algo parecido com uma resposta positiva e tapou a cabeça com os lençóis. O rei elfo revirou os olhos e retirou-se para o seu próprio quarto. No entanto, mesmo com o filho em segurança, continuava com aquele maldito mau pressentimento... Bom, deveria ser sono... sim, dormir deixa-lo-ia bom novamente.

No dia seguinte Legolas teria acordado um pouco mais tarde se um pontual Aarne não lhe tivesse arrancado os lençóis de repente. O príncipe resmungou uma praga e tapou a cabeça com a almofada:

-Não... ontem foi um dia com demasiada emoção, preciso de descansar... - disse. O outro elfo, satisfeitíssimo com outro dia calmo e rotineiro, já abrira todas as cortinas. Lá fora o sol brilhava, intenso, e a sua luz invadiu o quarto escuro do príncipe. Legolas não teve outro remédio senão sentar-se na cama. Não se dera ao trabalho de mudar de roupa, muito menos de desfazer as tranças. Aarne esvaziou os pulmões, lentamente, antes de virar costas a Legolas e afastar as cortinas que davam para a casa de banho anexa:

-Vou ter de te fazer a cama de lavado outra vez, não é? - era apenas uma pergunta retórica. Preparou o banho do príncipe e arregaçou as mangas da comprida túnica verde-escura. Legolas meteu-se dentro da banheira e sorriu inocentemente:

-Dá-me um desconto, estava cansado!

-Ppfff, desculpas, tudo desculpas! - olhou em redor, de cenho franzido - Onde é que estava aquele sabonete? Estava mesmo aqui...

-Uma aranha comeu...? - sugeriu Legolas, retirando o sabonete da água e estendendo-o a Aarne. Os olhos verdes do elfo faíscaram de descontentamento:

-Não me fales em aranhas, a sério... - pediu, ensaboando os longos cabelos loiros de Legolas. Notou que o amigo parecia tenso - Queres contar-me alguma coisa?

-Preciso de um conselho... - foi a resposta. Aarne parou de lhe ensaboar o cabelo e ajoelhou-se a seu lado, escutando atentamente. Legolas parecia extremamente embaraçado - Eu... eu não falei ao rei da Felpuda. Tive medo que ele achasse que aquelas aranhas são obra do meu descuido.

-Mas a... hmm... Felpuda... - credo, pronunciar o nome da aranha deixava um certo travo amargo na boca do elfo sardento - ... não tem praticamente nada a ver com as aranhas que nos atacaram. Logo, não são descendência dela... e por conseguinte não são culpa tua.

-Achas mesmo? - Aarne tornou a levantar-se e voltou a ocupar-se da cabeleira loira do príncipe:

-Eu não acho, tenho a certeza. Devias ir contar isso ao rei.

-Mas e se depois ele mata a Felpuda? - era comovente a tristeza na voz de Legolas. Comovente menos para Aarne, que lhe despejou um balde de água quente em cima:

-Eu faço-te um desenho, para recordação... Legolas, - Aarne interrompeu novamente a sua tarefa para se sentar na borda da banheira, olhando Legolas nos olhos - tu conheces bem o pai que tens. Sabes perfeitamente que ele investiga a fundo todas os problemas que lhe aparecem à frente e corta logo o mal pela raiz. Sabes isso. - o príncipe assentiu - Quer queiras, quer não, mais tarde ou mais cedo ele vai dar de caras com a Cabeluda...

-Felpuda! - corrigiu um indignado príncipe. Aarne bateu com a mão na água e salpicou o amigo:

-Ou isso, é tudo o mesmo! - defendeu-se o elfo de olhos verdes - Dizia eu... ah, e quando a encontrar, vai matá-la.

-Isso é muito reconfortante... - resmungou Legolas. Acabou o banho e enrolou-se na toalha. Depois sorriu, esperou que Aarne lhe trouxesse outra toalha para o cabelo e depois sacudiu vigorosamente a cabeça. Depois observou a sua obra, vitoriosamente.

O elfo de olhos verdes, de cara encharcada, abriu e fechou a boca como em peixe fora de água. Por fim, endireitou-se em toda a sua estatura e proferiu, chocado:

-Legolas... nunca... nunca pensei! Achava que a nossa amizade era forte... mas... mas...! - cobriu o rosto com as mãos, dramaticamente - Deste-me com o cabelo molhado na cara! Na minha linda cara! - depois fez uma careta ameaçadora. Legolas já caíra de joelhos e ria a bandeiras despregadas - Veste-te, não me bato com elfos enrolados em toalhas!

Num ápice, Legolas vestiu umas calças e uma camisa, enfiou as botas e saiu disparado do quarto, com Aarne no encalço. Apesar da complicada túnica, o elfo de olhos verdes era veloz. Correram como loucos até à escadaria, depois o prático príncipe sentou-se no corrimão de mármore e deslizou por ele abaixo, enquanto Aarne teve de descer degrau a degrau. Porém, ao chegar ao piso inferior, Legolas foi interceptado pelo rei. Thranduil fulminou-o com o olhar:

-O que vem a ser isto? - indagou, chocado. A explicação apareceu com Aarne que, triunfante, transpôs os últimos degraus. O rei revirou os olhos e os sorrisos desapareceram dos rostos dos jovens elfos. Thranduil inspirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se; eram jovens, na véspera quase tinham sido comidos por aranhas gigantes... Suspirou - Tudo bem, por hoje passa. Mas só hoje!

Os dois elfos voltaram a sorrir, aliviados, e baixaram a cabeça em reverência. Então Thranduil reparou que o filho tinha o cabelo encharcado. Abanou a cabeça e seguiu caminho:

-Agora voltem civilizadamente para o quarto e voltem a descer ordeiramente. Mas antes seca o cabelo, Legolas. - o rei abriu a porta da sala dos mapas e fitou o filho antes de entrar - Não é altura para ficares doente.

Algum tempo depois Thranduil ouviu alguém bater à porta. Yrjan pôs de lado o jogo de tabuleiro e endireitou-se na cadeira:

-Fizeste batota, mais tarde quero tirar isso a limpo... - advertiu Thranduil, de sobrolho carregado. Mandou entrar e assim o fizeram Legolas, de cabelo seco e entrançado, e Aarne. O príncipe sentou-se numa cadeira em frente ao pai e o elfo de olhos verdes permaneceu de pé atrás dele.

O rei elfo pigarreou e estendeu um mapa ao filho:

-Assinala a área infectada. - ordenou. Depois fitou Aarne e fez aquele amenizar de feições ao qual chamava 'sorriso' - Quanto a ti, agradeço-te por teres salvo o príncipe.

Aarne remexeu-se, incomodado; agradecer para quê? Tinha sido algo natural proteger o amigo. Ainda assim fez uma reverência. Thranduil voltou a concentrar a sua atenção no mapa que dera a Legolas. O príncipe assinalara com um círculo a carvão o local exacto onde se dera o ataque. O rei passou o mapa a Yrjan:

-Parece-me demasiado perto... - resmungou Thranduil. O conselheiro assentiu - Quanto tempo demoraram a chegar?

-Se se partir com a alvorada, chega-se lá... cerca de três horas depois do sol estar no zénite. - informou o príncipe. Aarne reparou que a carpete sobre a qual a mesa e as cadeiras estavam colocadas não estava propriamente direita. Discretamente, endireitou uma das pontas tortas com o pé.

A conversa prosseguiu, demasiados termos técnicos militares para que Aarne percebesse tudo. A única coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi o facto de Legolas, aparentemente, se ter esquecido de falar sobre Felpuda. E antes que fosse tarde demais, o elfo sardento tocou-lhe no ombro. Legolas fitou-o interrogativamente, e após uma rápida troca de olhares o príncipe engoliu em seco.

Voltou a fitar o pai, desconfortável. Thranduil apercebeu-se da súbita mudança no filho e ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita, interrogativamente. Yrjan e Aarne fitaram-se, acabando por pedir licença e abandonar o aposento. Sós, o rei estendeu uma mão e tocou no queixo do filho:

-Legolas, há alguma coisa que me queiras contar? - perguntou o rei. Legolas engoliu em seco; seria assim tão óbvio. Inspirou, acalmando-se; Aarne estava certo, não havia motivos para ser incriminado. Nem para Felpuda ser incriminada. Encarou o pai:

-De facto há. - concordou o príncipe. Thranduil assentiu, incentivando-o a continuar - Ontem... ontem ocultei-lhe uma coisa.

A expressão de pai paciente sofreu uma transformação drástica para rei zangado. Porém, Legolas permaneceu firme na cadeira e prosseguiu:

-Lembra-se... lembra-se de quando tive um frasquinho com aranhas no meu quarto?

-Pelos Valar... - o rei cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e apoiou o rosto em cima deles - Não me digas... não me digas...!

-Escapou uma... - Legolas atreveu-se a sorrir inocentemente e Thranduil afundou-se na cadeira, incrédulo -... a Felpuda.

-Tem nome!? - o rei abriu tanto os olhos que o príncipe julgou que iam saltar para fora das órbitas:

-E... e o Aarne disse-me que ou a devolvia à natureza ou... ou ela morria. Então eu optei por soltá-la na floresta...

-E agora a descendência da Cabeluda passeia-se alegremente pelo meu reino! - gritou Thranduil, erguendo-se. Legolas ergueu-se também, instintivamente:

-As aranhas que nos atacaram não têm nada a ver com a Felpuda! - defendeu-se Legolas, franzindo o cenho - A Felpuda é felpuda e castanha, as outras aranhas eram carecas e pretas.

Suportaram o olhar um do outro durante algum tempo. Por fim, Legolas tornou a sentar-se e concluiu:

-A Felpuda apareceu e as outras aranhas recuaram.

-Não me vais vir com a teoria romântica que de uma maldita aranha te reconheceu... - Thranduil deixou-se cair na cadeira, aborrecido. Legolas assentiu veementemente - Tudo bem, reconheceu-te como o elfinho traste e bondoso que a salvou da vassoura castigadora e deixou-te passar...

-Exactamente!

O rei elfo soltou um longo suspiro cansado. Tudo lhe acontecia... a ele! Tudo! Passaram-se alguns minutos silenciosos, até que Thranduil voltou a recuperar a real postura:

-Peluda ou careca, e com ou sem sensibilidade, vou extermina-las. - concluiu o rei. Legolas baixou o olhar, tristemente - Trata de me reunir um grupo de 20, eles que levem duas alvajas bem cheias. Partimos amanhã antes do amanhecer, quero encerrar este assunto rapidamente.

* * *

**E assim termina o sexto capítulo. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora:** mais uma vez, quero agradecer a atenção que esta fic tem recebido. :)

**Aranhas**

Nessa tarde Legolas estava muito calado. Aarne levou-o até a um dos terraços e sentaram-se no parapeito coberto de hera. Dali dava para ver as pequenas pastagens onde as éguas prenhes pastavam, protegidas do sol pelas ramagens altíssimas das colossais árvores. O príncipe balançava uma das pernas, distraidamente, e pareceu acordar de um transe quando Aarne se levantou de repente e se foi sentar mais próximo dele; ao que parecia, uma lagarta tinha-se aproximado demais do elfo sardento. O príncipe sorriu perante a expressão profundamente enjoada do amigo:

-Um dia, essa lagarta vai ser uma bela borboleta. - disse o príncipe. Aarne cruzou os braços:

-Uma bela borboleta que se cola ao cabelo dos pacíficos transeuntes... - tão filosófica afirmação arrancou uma gargalhada a Legolas, que se recostou à parede do palácio, atrás de si. Voltou a fixar os olhos azuis nas éguas que pastavam, lá em baixo. Aarne mordiscou o lábio, pensativo, e depois tocou-lhe no joelho - O teu pai disse-te alguma coisa?

-Que ia matar a Felpuda... - o príncipe fitou o amigo, tristemente - Vamos amanhã...

-Talvez ela se esconda e o rei não a encontre...?

-Tomara que sim... - Legolas suspirou e distraiu-se com um pardal que poisou no parapeito, junto à sua bota. Aarne esbugalhou os olhos e endireitou-se - É só um passarinho.

-Tem pulgas! - acusou o elfo de olhos verdes. O pardalito, como se tivesse percebido muito bem o que o elfo dissera, olhou-o de lado, piscou os olhinhos pretos e voou na sua direcção. Aarne berrou, aterrorizado, enquanto o pardal esvoaçou duas vezes em redor da sua cabeça e depois se afastou.

Legolas ainda ria perdidamente quando Aarne o levou, pelo pulso, para dentro do quarto. Ao menos era um sítio mais seguro. Sentaram-se na cama, encostados ombro com ombro. O príncipe esfregou as bochechas doridas de rir:

-E Aarne, - chamou. Estava muito vermelho e a expressão exageradamente ofendida do outro elfo não o ajudou a recuperar - amanhã não precisas de vir cá.

-Como todas as outras vezes em que saíste em patrulha e depois deste graças aos seres superiores por eu ter vindo e te ter preparado um banho quente e feito a cama de lavado...

-Eu não sei quanto tempo vamos demorar. - explicou Legolas pacientemente - Se o rei decidir virar a floresta de pernas para o ar para encontrar todas as aranhas... vemo-nos daqui a um mês, com sorte.

-Isso é muito tempo! - exasperou-se Aarne, verdadeiramente chocado. Legolas assentiu - Onde é que vais dormir? O que é que vais comer? E se chover? E se apanhas piolhos, ou pulgas, ou um outro bicho qualquer? E se adoeces?

-Numa árvore. Frutas silvestres, se não tiver mantimentos. Molho-me. Tomo banho quando voltar. Acontece. - respondeu o príncipe, com um sorriso - A vida ao ar livre é gratificante, devias experimentar.

-Sim sim, já lá estou...

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Um urro irado foi ouvido, vindo algures do primeiro andar. Legolas ergueu as sobrancelhas:

-Alguém irritou o rei. - supôs. Mas era o mais provável:

-E amanhã se eu não vier, - prosseguiu Aarne, muito sério - como é que vais acordar a horas?

-Aarne, acredita... quando tu próprio estiveres de pé, eu já vou a meio do caminho. - assegurou Legolas - Eu arranjo-me.

-Achas-me inútil? - foi a súbita e preocupada pergunta elaborada pelo elfo sardento. Legolas franziu o cenho, horrorizado, e tomou as mãos do amigo nas suas:

-Credo, não! - assegurou - Porquê?

-Eu não sei fazer mais nada, senão apajar-te! - Aarne olhou em redor, tomado por um súbito pânico - E se... e se daqui em diante começares a passar imenso tempo fora de casa? Valar, o que é que eu faço?

-Aarne, Aarne... Aarne, acalma-te. - pediu Legolas, calmamente. Aquela questão inquietara-o, mas se ele se mostrasse incomodado diante do stressado elfo, poderia acontecer alguma catástrofe - Isso não vai acontecer, está bem?

-Mas...

-É só amanhã. - assegurou Legolas, e sorriu - O rei não gosta de me mandar para longe e de me ter fora durante muito tempo, apesar de estar sempre a dizer que eu preciso duma temporada longe do palácio.

O elfo de olhos verdes assentiu, lentamente, mesmo não se sentindo convencido.

Era ainda noite quando Legolas acordou. Bocejou e piscou os olhos, sonolento, depois espreguiçou-se e levantou-se. Acabava de se calçar quando um entusiasmado Thranduil, com roupas de montar e um colete de cabedal com placas de ferro, entrou no quarto. Trazia a espada à cintura e ficou visivelmente satisfeito com a pontualidade de filho:

-Já entrançaste o cabelo? - perguntou:

-Sim senhor.

-Óptimo! - exclamou o rei - Traz o arco e vamos engolir qualquer coisa.

Praticamente arrastado pelo pai, Legolas deu por si às portas da cozinha. A cozinha era uma imensa divisão, de tecto alto em ogivas quebradas. Vazia àquela hora, deveria estar escura como breu, mas geralmente era um local iluminado pelas cores quentes das chamas da grande lareira e onde não havia espaço para mandriões:

-Comemos qualquer coisa, guardas lembas nos alforges e depois vamos aparelhar os cavalos. - enumerou Thranduil. Estava bastante bem disposto; havia muito tempo que já não cavalgava com os seus elfos ou combatia, e a perspectiva de alguma acção agradava-lhe profundamente. Entraram na cozinha penumbrenta e estacaram, surpresos; um sonolento Aarne acabava de colocar pão, mel, queijo, leite e frutas em cima de uma das mesas de madeira da cozinha.

O elfo de olhos verdes olhou-os, fez uma vénia desajeitada e arrastou-se para um banquinho perto da grande lareira, onde brilhavam algumas brasas moribundas. Pai e filho entreolharam-se, confusos, subitamente sem saberem o que dizer ou fazer. Por fim, o rei elfo abanou a cabeça e avançou na direcção de Aarne:

-Valha-nos a tua paciência, elfo! - começou, acocorando-se junto de Aarne. O jovem elfo mantinha-se acordado a custo - Julguei que te tinham dito que hoje estavas dispensado!

-E disseram. - respondeu Aarne - Mas eu quis certificar-me de que vossas majestades... - bocejou e mumurou um pedido de desculpas -... de que vossas majestades se alimentavam bem antes de partirem.

O rei elfo revirou os olhos e foi sentar-se à mesa. Legolas permaneceu de pé por mais alguns instantes, até lançar um olhar zangado a Aarne e se aproximar dele:

-Eu disse-te para ficares a descansar! - silvou, irritado. Aarne encolheu os ombros:

-Cala-te e vai comer...

Legolas bufou e foi juntar-se ao pai. Pegou numa fatia de pão e barrou-a com mel. Thranduil observava-o, mastigando uma fatia de queijo e com os cotovelos apoiados em cima da mesa:

-Vê lá se também o queres empacotar e levar connosco... - sugeriu. Legolas lançou um olhar aborrecido ao pai e continuaram a comer em silêncio. O príncipe foi o primeiro a acabar, guardou algumas lembas nos alforges e saiu pela porta das traseiras. Thranduil comeu uma última fatia de queijo e depois dirigiu-se a Aarne, que dormia de olhos abertos. Chocalhou-o e o elfo sardento, sobressaltado, ergueu-se de um pulo. Os seus olhos verdes, muito abertos, brilharam intensamente na semi-obscuridade:

-Aarne, foi muito gentil da tua parte teres vindo. - começou o rei, cruzando os braços - Mas... creio que desobedeceste a uma ordem directa do príncipe...?

-Não foi minha intenção ofender vossas majestades... - murmurou o outro elfo, baixando os olhos. Thranduil colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro e esperou que Aarne o encarasse novamente:

-Não ofendeste. Mas o príncipe vai ser um soldado, tal como o avô foi e tal como eu sou. - prosseguiu o rei, seriamente - E os soldados não são dondocas que precisam de ser constantemente apaparicadas.

-Sim senhor...

-Sugiro-te que comeces a pensar no teu futuro. Já vi que sabes cozinhar, podes sempre tentar aqui a tua sorte. - e o simpático rei piscou-lhe o olho e afastou-se, saindo pela mesma porta pequena que o filho utilizara.

Aarne deixou-se ficar imóvel, expelindo o ar dos pulmões com dificuldade. Olhou para as mãos e reparou que tremiam. Fora aquilo um conselho sábio e amigável ou uma ameaça venenosa? O elfo puxou o próprio cabelo, desesperado, completamente perdido. Burro! Burro!

Ouviu barulho lá fora e, lentamente, como um moribundo, aproximou-se de uma das janelas. Lá fora, no pátio, o grupo de vinte soldados reunia-se em torno dos cavalos, ajustando cilhas e apertando barbelas, medindo a altura dos estribos e içando-se para os arreios. Todos arqueiros, todos destemidos. Escondido na cozinha escura, Aarne desejou ser um deles, ter o respeito e a consideração que eles tinham. Distinguiu Tjaden, de um loiro sujo e espantosos olhos difíceis de decifrar; seriam azuis ou cinzentos? Ao lado de Tjaden, Legolas tagarelava animadamente. Um dos cavalos largou a trote enquanto o seu cavaleiro tentava subir, o que provocou uma onda de risos. E inspeccionando tudo, ordenando isto e aquilo, Thranduil no seu gigantesco cavalo negro, tão ou mais orgulhoso do que o dono.

Aarne engoliu em seco; jamais seria como aquele grupo. Não tinha sequer um terço da coragem daqueles arqueiros, nem a pontaria, nem o treino, nem a arte, nem o dom. Não montava bem e tinha medo daqueles colossais cavalos, de patas muito peludas e porte majestoso.

O rei estava certo; só sabia tomar conta de crianças. E a criança à qual se dedicara inteiramente já não era uma criança. O príncipe alinhava agora Ragnar com Cuchulainn, enquanto os outros elfos se dispunham numa formação em quadrado. E então partiram a galope. A galope, na calçada molhada da humidade da noite! Aarne jamais o faria, e se o cavalo escorregasse e caísse? Jamais o faria porque tinha medo de montar e porque não saberia controlar o cavalo, incitá-lo a erguer-se e continuar.

Aarne jamais seria um soldado. Aarne jamais seria olhado daquela maneira pelo rei; orgulho, satisfação, camaradagem.

Suspirou e encostou a testa ao vidro frio. Fechou os olhos, ainda ouvia o som metálico das ferraduras contra as pedras da calçada. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu-lhe pela face; mais tarde ou mais cedo, Thranduil livrar-se-ia dele, independentemente de dizer que gostava dele, que o achava um bom elfo, independentemente da sua amizade fortíssima com o príncipe.

Certo do seu funesto futuro, Aarne deixou-se escorregar até ao chão e ali ficou, qual defunto abandonado. Levantou-se quando os primeiros raios de sol tocaram as ogivas quebradas do tecto e, cabisbaixo, subiu para o andar de cima, para fazer a única coisa que sabia fazer; pôr o quarto confortável para quando Legolas chegasse, exausto.

* * *

**E termina aqui o sétimo capítulo. Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora:** não tenho palavras para agradecer por toda a atenção que têm dado a esta fic. :) Este capítulo incide sobre os exterminadores de aranhas, mas no próximo o nosso querido Aarne voltará à carga.

Já agora, um dos arqueiros do grupo chama-se _Taisto_, nome finlandês masculino que significa 'batalha'.

**Aranhas**

Os elfos galopavam pela floresta. Legolas, um pouco mais afastado do grupo e erguido nos estribos, liderava o caminho. Thranduil inspirou profundamente, o rosto perfeitamente neutro apesar da imensa vontade de sorrir. Desviou os olhos do trilho para admirar a beleza da natureza selvagem do seu reino; carvalhos, lariços, pinheiros, espinheiros, sobreiros, salgueiros, chorões, faias...

Cedeu um pouco de rédea a Cuchulainn grande cavalo negro colocou-se ao lado de Ragnar em apenas três passadas:

-Quer-me parecer que, da próxima vez que fores em patrulha, - começou o rei elfo, permitindo-se sorrir. Legolas sabia o que aí vinha e lançou um olhar céptico ao pai - não me olhes assim, vais ver! Também vou!

-Então e todo o importante trabalho diplomático? - indagou o jovem príncipe. Baixaram as reais cabeças ao mesmo tempo, evitando um ramo musguento. O rei elfo suspirou, aborrecido:

-Trato disso depois... estou farto de estar sempre trancado naquela caverna pomposa. Quem é que quer ficar em casa quando tem à disposição terreno e um cavalo rápido?

Legolas pensou em Aarne e o seu sorriso esmoreceu. Thranduil continuou a falar alegremente, algo sobre uma futura corrida a cavalo depois de resolvido o problema das aranhas. Desviaram-se de um outro ramo e Legolas deu voz ao seu pensamento:

-Disse alguma ao Aarne, antes de partirmos?

O rei elfo calou-se e ergueu uma sobrancelha loira perfeita. Apertou os dedos em torno das rédeas, devolvendo a Legolas a distância que anteriormente os separara:

-Concentra-te, falamos nisso depois. - foi a resposta. Legolas suspirou, sentindo o peso da culpa; nem dissera 'até ver!' a Aarne, nem lhe agradecera pelo excelente pequeno-almoço, nem lhe prometera que voltaria inteiro...

Atravessaram a grande clareira e depois meteram os cavalos a passo; naquela zona o trilho estreitava-se, as árvores tornavam-se mais densas, altas e escuras. Dois a dois, prosseguiram, engoliram um almoço apressado sem pararem e meteram pelas silvas.

Finalmente, após o que pareceu uma eternidade, os cavalos começaram a mostrar sinais de nervosismo. Thranduil olhou em redor, mas nem aranhas, nem teias. Nada. Lançou um olhar interrogativo ao filho, que assentiu e apeou:

-Ainda vamos ter de andar um bocado. - disse Legolas, apontando o caminho em frente. Os outros elfos apearam, igualmente, pediram aos cavalos para esperarem e seguiram rei e príncipe que, lado a lado, avançavam rápida mas cautelosamente. Thranduil não se conseguiu conter:

-Deveremos apanhar pinhas...?

-Está mesmo bem-disposto... - observou o jovem elfo, incapaz de controlar o sorriso. Mentalmente, reviu o corajoso Aarne a bombardear as aranhas com pinhas. Thranduil inspirou fundo o ar puro, para depois fazer uma careta:

-Eu ia dizer que os ares da floresta me fazem bem... mas cheira a podre!

-Estamos perto. - concluiu Legolas, com um suspiro. Prosseguiram em silêncio até desembocarem na clareira. Solarenga, calma e imunda. Os elfos espalharam-se, olhando em redor atentamente. O príncipe olhou para a teia onde avistara o veado e constatou, desapontado, que só já restava um saco de pele com ossos lá dentro. Um resmungo de um dos arqueiros fez com que um irritado Thranduil se virasse para trás, de olhos muito abertos:

-Não estamos aqui para brincar, calem-se! - silvou. O pobre arqueiro apontou uma poça escura onde tinha enfiado a bota:

-Sangue orc, senhor! - volveu o arqueiro, tentando redimir-se. Mas Legolas abanou a cabeça, lentamente:

-Acho... acho que é das aranhas. - opinou. Tjaden arregalou os olhos:

-Veneno?

Um burburinho espalhou-se pelos elfos. O bem-disposto Thranduil foi rapidamente substituído por um aterrador Thranduil:

-Calados! - ordenou, levantando a voz o mínimo possível - Elfos suicidas! Elfos burros! Estúpidos! Isto não é um passeio de recreio, isto é algo importante! - lançou um olhar severo ao filho - Não podias ter arranjado soldados sérios? Tinhas de trazer os palradores?

Legolas baixou os olhos enquanto o rei prosseguia a reprimenda. Thranduil parecia não reparar que agora o barulhento era ele... Porém, subitamente, um ramo a estalar e uma folhinha caiu, lentamente, em frente a Legolas. O príncipe deixou de sentir o sol na cabeça durante alguns segundos e, sem pensar, agarrou no braço do rei e puxou-o.

Mesmo a tempo; uma enorme aranha negra deixou-se cair por cima do sítio onde Thranduil estivera, segundos antes. Estalou as pinças, ameaçadora, e numa questão de micro-segundos foi crivada de flechas. Contorceu-se, soltou um som gorgolejante e caiu, entrelaçando as patas esqueléticas.

E os arqueiros fitaram o seu rei, sentado no chão e de olhos bem abertos. Legolas revirou os olhos e ajudou o pai a erguer-se. O rei elfo sacudiu o pó da roupa, minimamente embaraçado:

-Viram? Se tivessem continuado a falar era o que vos ia acontecer, e o príncipe não vos ia conseguir puxar a todos. - declarou o sábio rei. Era impossível zangar-se com os seus competentes soldados. Andou em círculos em torno da aranha morta, extremamente curioso; observou com atenção as pintas vermelhas no corpo gordo e inchado do monstro, os olhos vidrados, as pinças aguçadas e as patas esqueléticas. Franziu o cenho e tirou uma faca da bota, mas no momento de golpear a aranha hesitou. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, pensativo, guardou a faca e desembainhou a espada:

-Afastem-se, não sabemos o que há aqui dentro. - advertiu Thranduil. Os elfos recuaram alguns passos e Legolas pensou distinguir, pelo canto do olho, vultos do lado de lá das teias. Mas quando olhou não havia nada. Voltou novamente a atenção para o pai, que espetara a espada no ventre da aranha e puxara, com toda a sua força, fazendo um golpe longitudinal. Do golpe jorrou um líquido escuro, igual ao da poça:

-Sangue? - perguntou Tjaden. Emanava um cheiro leproso. O rei elfo esboçou uma careta:

-Ou pior, veneno...

Legolas ia dizer algo quando sentiu algo passar-lhe rente ao rosto; Tjaden atirara uma faca. Um guincho e todos se voltaram para ver uma aranha cambalear na direcção deles, com a faca élfica incrustada num dos olhos. Os elfos mal tiveram tempo de colocar as flechas nos arcos, pois mais três aranhas surgiram; uma desceu sorrateira da copa das árvores e as outras duas vieram a correr do outro lado das teias.

Foram alguns minutos trabalhosos e caóticos para os elfos. Tirando Thranduil, que adorava espadas, dois deles tiveram de desembainhar espadas ou adagas, visto que uma aranha se aproximara demasiado. No final restaram apenas os cadáveres das aranhas e os elfos imóveis no meio do pó que começava a assentar novamente. Thranduil limpou a lâmina suja à capa e olhou para o seu pequeno grupo; imundos mas vivos. Sorriu:

-Deixaram o vosso rei orgulhoso! - exclamou - Há alguém ferido?

Um arqueiro de olhos acastanhados, Taisto, deu um passo em frente, pressionando uma mão contra a coxa. Thranduil assentiu:

-Senta-te e descansa. Os outros, fiquem alerta. - depois fez sinal a Legolas para que o príncipe se aproximasse. Legolas assim o fez e franziu o cenho quando o pai desapertou o cinto da espada e a capa:

-Segura nisto.

-Onde vai?

-Ver as vistas... - e com invejável agilidade, Thranduil saltou para cima, agarrou um ramo e içou-se. Resmungou quando a sua cabeça rompeu uma espessa camada de teias e rezou mentalmente aos seres superiores para que mais nenhum bicho ali estivesse. Trepou até ao cimo da árvore, sempre rodeado de teias, até finalmente meter a cabeça de fora e olhar em redor.

E ao olhar deixou o queixo descair, em choque; num raio de vastos quilómetros as copas das árvores estavam cobertas de teias. Podia distinguir algumas árvores a oscilarem, ao longe, e os vultos inchados das aranhas negras. Matar aquelas aranhas não fora nada... Levou as mãos à cabeça, horrorizado; e agora? Não podia resolver o problema com fogo, senão uma vastíssima área do seu território ficaria danificada. Mas era absolutamente proibido ignorar o problema; aquelas aranhas atrevidas, certamente, pretendiam tecer teias por toda a floresta. A sua floresta! Suspirou... Yrjan, precisava da opinião de Yrjan!

Saltou para o chão e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver os seus elfos reunidos em torno de algo. Tjaden viu o rei e abanou Legolas pelo ombro, indicando o rei com um movimento da cabeça. Legolas trotou para o pai e estendeu-lhe a espada e a capa:

-O Taisto...! - exclamou o príncipe, algo entre o confuso e o assustado. Thranduil franziu o cenho e apressou-se na direcção do ajuntamento de elfos, curioso sobre o que teria deixado o filho tão desnorteado. Os arqueiros afastaram-se, pesarosos, para revelarem o elfo ferido de olhos acastanhados estendido no chão, com espasmos musculares. A coxa, onde fora picado por uma aranha, começava a inchar:

-Valar... - murmurou Thranduil. Olhou em redor, pensativo, e depois pegou no elfo ferido - Vamos embora.

-Senhor, não deveríamos queimar estes monstros? - perguntou Tjaden. O rei elfo lançou-se um olhar aborrecido:

-Está a ficar tarde e donde estas vieram, virão mais. Muitas mais! - informou o rei, ominosamente. Meteram pelo caminho que os levava de volta aos cavalos. Legolas olhava em redor, apreensivo, perguntando a si mesmo se Felpuda apareceria. Mas a grande aranha, se estava ali, estava muito bem escondida, e o rei, carregando Taisto, parecia ter-se esquecido dela por completo. _Melhor assim..._, pensou Legolas.

Alcançaram os cavalos e montaram. Thranduil colocou o arqueiro ferido no garrote de Cuchulainn e depois montou. Um outro elfo agarrou as rédeas do corcel de Taisto e partiram rapidamente.

Anoitecia e meteram pela estrada que dava para o palácio. O rei elfo, de semblante carregado, pensava numa solução definitiva para aquele problema, mas todas as ideias que lhe ocorriam pareciam-lhe completamente idiotas. Pigarreou e Legolas, que galopava a seu lado, olhou-o:

-Quando chegarmos à ponte sobre o rio, - explicou o rei - deixamos o Taisto com o resto do grupo. Eles que sigam para o palácio.

-E quanto a nós...?

As feições de Thranduil ensombraram-se:

-Vamos a Rhosgobel...

Legolas assentiu, pesaroso; Aarne ia ficar preocupadíssimo... O príncipe preparava-se para chamar Tjaden e encarregá-lo de explicar a situação a Aarne quando, subitamente, o cavalo branco de Aelle saltou da mata, vindo de um qualquer atalho. O elfo virou o animal em direcção à companhia e fez-lhes sinal para abrandarem.

Thranduil puxou as rédeas bruscamente e Cuchulainn imobilizou-se, fazendo todos os outros cavalos pararem de repente e chocarem uns com os outros. Aelle parou o seu cavalo a pouca distância do corcel negro do rei:

-Um grupo de orcs foi avistado perto do Rio Encantado, meu senhor. - informou. Thranduil sentiu o sangue gelar-lhe nas veias; demasiado próximo do palácio! Mas o seu rosto pálido enrubesceu a uma velocidade alarmante:

-Quem foram os idiotas que os deixaram passar?! Orcs, aranhas, tudo passeia alegremente pelo meu território! Em breve serão goblins e trarão cestas de piquenique! - enfureceu-se o rei. Aelle limitou-se a fitá-lo, impávido e sereno.

O rei elfo olhou para o grupo de vinte arqueiros; dispensaria um para levar Taisto, Aelle tomaria o seu lugar... e Legolas teria de ir a Rhosgobel sozinho... exactamente aquilo que o real relfo de olhos verdes quisera evitar. Mas tinha de ser, a emergência da situação assim o pedia. Percorreu o grupo com os olhos, quem poderia dispensar? Acabou por chamar o elfo que segurava as rédeas do cavalo de Taisto e ordenou-lhe que levasse o camarada, rapidamente e em segurança. Depois olhou o filho:

-E tu vais a Rhosgobel. - ordenou - Pelo caminho, nem penses em usar atalhos.

Legolas assentiu e incitou Ragnar a continuar. Olhou uma vez para trás, trocou olhares com Tjaden, que assentiu, e depois ergueu-se nos estribos e desapareceu na penumbra do entardecer.

* * *

**E termina aqui o oitavo capítulo. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora:** mais uma vez, quero agradecer a todos que têm dado atenção a esta fic, com ou sem sabotagem por parte do site. ;) E, tal como prometido, aqui está o Aarne!

**Aranhas**

Quando terminou de fazer a cama de Legolas de lavado e de lhe endireitar os tapetes do quarto, Aarne foi para a biblioteca, pegou num livro de História Antiga e começou a ler. Vindo de uma família de humildes elfos silvestres, nunca tivera uma educação erudita, mas sabia distinguir perfeitamente as ervas boas das más e a que animais pertenciam as pegadas na lama. Por isso, enquanto Legolas era criança e recebia lições de Yrjan, Aarne tentara absorver o máximo de conhecimento que conseguira.

E sabia, recordava-se perfeitamente, que aquele livro de História poderia ter uma resposta importantíssima a uma questão urgente. Estava tão absorto na pesquisa quem nem reparou que Yrjan se sentou junto a ele e o observava. O conselheiro sorriu:

-Aarne? - chamou. O elfo sardento sobressaltou-se e deixou cair o grande livro. Fitou Yrjan, confuso, para depois as suas feições pálidas ganharem um tom rosado:

-Peço desculpa... - murmurou, apanhando o livro. Voltou a folheá-lo, esperando que Yrjan se fosse embora sem o molestar. Já tivera a sua dose. Mas os olhos glaciais do outro elfo continuavam pregados a ele:

-Porque é que pedes desculpa? - indagou o conselheiro, curiosamente - Eu é que te assustei.

-E eu fiz figura de idiota, como sempre... - foi a resposta seca. O outro elfo assentiu e supôs algum encontro infeliz com sua majestade, Thranduil. Yrjan estudou Aarne durante um pedaço e concluiu que, o que quer que o jovem elfo procurava, devia ser importante. Quis saber mais:

-O que procuras tão incessantemente?

-Aquele capítulo que fala sobre... encontrei! - abriu muito os olhos verdes, vitorioso. Yrjan franziu o cenho, curioso:

-Sobre...?

-Ungoliant!

Um silêncio tenso caiu sobre a biblioteca e o sorriso curioso de Yrjan desapareceu. Abanou a cabeça, confuso, enquanto Aarne lia atentamente as páginas dedicadas a tão tenebrosa criatura:

-Não... não é isso um tema um pouco mórbido? - perguntou o conselheiro. Aarne fitou-o, como se estivesse prestes a dizer a coisa mais óbvia de toda a Terra Média:

-Ungoliant, a aranha gigante, deixou descendência. - disse. E então Yrjan percebeu. Voltou a sorrir:

-Muito esperto! O trabalho de investigação é tão importante como o de campo.

Aarne respondeu com um sorriso triste; só estava a tentar ser útil... Voltou a fechar o livro, arrumou-o e sentou-se novamente junto a Yrjan. O conselheiro observava-o interessadamente; parecia-lhe ter descoberto algo sobre Aarne. Ofereceu um sorriso amigável ao jovem elfo:

-Tens frio? As tuas mãos tremem. - observou. Aarne abanou a cabeça e tentou em vão escondê-las nas mangas largas da túnica:

-Não meu senhor...

-Vais ficar por aqui? - já sabia a resposta, queria apenas a confirmação. O jovem elfo assentiu e Yrjan ergueu-se - Estarei na enfermaria, se precisares.

Aarne perguntou a si mesmo se lhe tinham acabado de chamar doente mental. Abalado, trocou a biblioteca pelo ar livre e foi sentar-se na grande escadaria do palácio. Faltava pouco para o meio-dia. E ali esperou, esperou, esperou, esperou, os olhos fixos no portão, sem piscar uma única vez, os lábios apertados e o maxilar cerrado. Era a amargura em forma de elfo. As mãos tremiam-lhe incontrolavelmente.

E ali ficou, perdido em pensamentos, as palavras do rei a ecoarem-lhe na cabeça, a imagem de Legolas entre os arqueiros. Não comeu, não sentia fome.

Viu os irmãos mais novos andarem de um lado para o outro; no palácio, os irmãos desprezavam-no, consideravam-se mais úteis do que ele. A maldita utilidade novamente! Um acesso de raiva fez com que os olhos verdes e imóveis de Aarne se marejassem de lágrimas; teria chorado se tivesse energia para tal.

Pouco depois da hora de almoço, viu Aelle sair a cavalo. Outro útil. E ele ali, inútil, sentado nas escadas, a ocupar espaço! Francamente, que vergonha... Então, porque não se levantava? Porque não ia lavar pratos, varrer, alimentar os cavalos? Queria ver o príncipe chegar, certificar-se de que ele estava bem. Queria que ele lhe contasse como fora, o que acontecera, se o problema já estava resolvido.

Queria partilhar com Legolas as suas próprias conclusões; por certo o amigo acha-las-ia úteis...

Passou-se o dia e Aarne não se mexeu mais. Apenas se ergueu ao anoitecer e ali ficou, de pé, imóvel; a qualquer momento, Legolas voltaria. Prometera-lhe...

Porém, foi escurecendo e nem sinal dos arqueiros. De Legolas. O dia solarengo deu lugar a uma noite sem lua e Aarne continuou de pé no degrau da escada de mármore, um elfo com o brilho do fogo-fátuo:

-Não saio daqui enquanto não o vir chegar são e salvo... - murmurou Aarne para si mesmo. Começava a sentir-se cansado e a sombra da fome toldava-lhe o estômago. Suspirou e quando deu por isso Yrjan estava a seu lado, de mãos atrás das costas:

-Está frio, vem para dentro. - sugeriu o conselheiro. Mas o jovem elfo abanou a cabeça - E se eles só voltarem amanhã à noite?

-Fico aqui à espera.

Yrjan estudou um pouco mais a postura rígida de pedra tumular de Aarne. Se viesse um vendaval, muito provavelmente o jovem elfo continuaria ali, hirto, minimamente afectado com o vento, apesar da sua compleição franzina. Passado algum tempo o conselheiro voltou para dentro. Aarne ali ficou, novamente sozinho, vigilante.

Devia passar pouco da meia-noite quando o tropel de cavalos arrancou Aarne do seu estranho transe. O jovem elfo piscou os olhos, rapidamente, e esticou o pescoço para ver a companhia regressar. O coração caiu-lhe aos pés; quatro arreios vazios, soldados feridos, sujos de sangue e pó... e Ragnar e Legolas não estavam ali.

Sem saber ao certo o que estava a fazer, avançou decididamente para o grupo. Thranduil, andando de um lado para o outro com o cavalo negro, quase o atropelou. Fez uma careta:

-Mas o que é que fazes aqui? - perguntou, irritado - Não atrapalhes!

-Eu quero ajudar, senhor. - fazer-se útil... Aarne afastou-se imediatamente de Cuchulainn. O grande cavalo negro tinha uma ferida na espádua. O rei elfo ignorou-o, continuando a gritar ordens aos seus soldados e a clamar por gente que os viesse ajudar. Agora que ali estava, entre elfos mal-dispostos, feridos , e cavalos nervosos que andavam de um lado para o outro, Aarne encolheu-se de medo. Procurou um rosto amigo no grupo e, quando o detectou, correu para ele, evitando por um triz o vigoroso coice de um cavalo. Tjaden arregalou os olhos e Aarne tentou não fazer uma careta enojada; um golpe fundo atravessava a face sem idade de Tjaden:

-Ora ainda bem que aqui estás, ajuda-me a levá-los! - pediu o arqueiro. E antes que Aarne pudesse dizer alguma coisa foi-lhe praticamente atirado um elfo moribundo, com um pedaço de pano ensanguentado atado ao pescoço. O elfo sardento sentiu o estômago vazio dar uma volta... Porém, servindo-se de uma força completamente desconhecida, deu por si a carregar o ferido nos braços e a subir a escadaria com ele. Aarne, tão frágil, a carregar alguém escada acima!

Tjaden seguia-o, carregando dois companheiros como se fossem sacas de batatas postas nos ombros:

-O Legolas? - perguntou o elfo de olhos verdes. Correram pelo longo corredor, iluminado por archotes esporádicos, e finalmente entraram de rompante na enfermaria. Yrjan, que organizava uns frasquinhos, fitou-os imediatamente. Aarne estacou, sem saber bem o que fazer, até imitar o exemplo de Tjaden e deitar o moribundo numa das muitas camas da enfermaria:

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou o conselheiro, olhando os feridos:

-Orcs... - suspirou Tjaden, pesadamente - Perdemos um... Bom, onde está o Taisto?

-Qual Taisto?

O arqueiro empalideceu:

-Valar...

Já Yrjan se atarefava com o moribundo:

-Senta-te para aí, já me contas melhor.

Tjaden assim fez, avançou para a janela e sentou-se numa cadeira. Parecia devastado. E Aarne, esquecido naquele súbito caos, sentiu-se inútil. Inútil... Atrapalhado, avançou timidamente para Tjaden e fitou-o. O elfo limpava à manga o sangue que lhe escorria do golpe:

-O Legolas foi a Rhosgobel... - suspirou o elfo. Aarne ficou parado durante algum tempo e descobriu que era irresistível tentar descobrir a cor dos olhos do arqueiro; naquele momento aparentavam ser cinzentos, mas olhando com mais atenção, pareciam azul-claro. Tjaden devia estar exausto...

Olhando em redor, Aarne reparou em Yrjan a aplicar umas plantas no pescoço do elfo moribundo. Olhou para as prateleiras por cima da janela e de novo para Yrjan. Depois esticou-se, pegou num frasco e leu o rótulo: _Cicatrizante_. Eram ervas embebidas numa qualquer substância. Aarne supôs que bastava embebedar um pano com aquilo e aplicar.

Tjaden franziu o cenho ao ver Aarne fazer aquilo em que estava a pensar:

-Sabes mexer nisso? - perguntou o arqueiro. Ainda assim permitiu a aproximação do pano com a estranha substância:

-Não... - murmurou Aarne - Só queria ajudar...

-Se me cair o olho vais ver o que te faço... - ameaçou Tjaden. Sorriu e decidiu colaborar com o elfo sardento. Aarne limpou-lhe o golpe, cuidadosamente, e o arqueiro deixou de sentir dor:

-O que aconteceu? - quis saber Aarne. Precisava de notícias, urgentemente! Tjaden relatou-lhe o que acontecera e terminou com um suspiro pesado:

-... e o Taisto já devia ter chegado...

-Não chegou ninguém. - assegurou Aarne, arrumando novamente o frasco - Estive lá fora e não vi chegar ninguém. Só o Aelle é que saiu.

O outro elfo baixou a cabeça, tristemente. Yrjan aproximou-se e examinou Tjaden, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou Aarne. O elfo recuou imediatamente, certo de que fizera algo errado:

-O que é que usaste? - perguntou o conselheiro. Aarne apontou timidamente o frasco na prateleira - Como é que sabias que esse era o frasco certo?

-Dizia lá... - murmurou Aarne.

Yrjan assentiu. Olhou em redor; os outros três elfos já estavam tratados. Colocou um braço em torno dos ombros de Aarne e fê-lo avançar até à cama do moribundo:

-Vigia-o. - ordenou - Volto já.

Aarne viu o outro elfo deixar a enfermaria e ali ficou, de pé, olhando para o moribundo. Tjaden tentou suprimir uma gargalhada:

-Eu recuperava-me logo!

-Porquê...?

-Que medo, ter alguém assim a olhar para mim! - era inútil, tinha de se rir! Aarne lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido e voltou a fixar os olhos no elfo moribundo. Mas a sua mente estava a milhas dali. Legolas...

Yrjan correu lá para fora, para o pátio. Os elfos, muitos deles feridos com ligeireza, estavam mais preocupados com os seus cavalos do que consigo próprios. E Thranduil não era excepção; um pouco mais afastado dos outros, o rei elfo lavava o golpe na espádua do seu corcel, pesarosamente:

-Tenho umas coisas interessantíssimas para te contar! - exclamou o ofegante Yrjan, parando ao lado do cavalo negro. O rei elfo olhou-o, irritado; estava sujo mas aparentemente incólume:

-E achas que estou interessado nas tuas fofoquices?!

-E se eu te disser que o Aarne é capaz de ter descoberto a origem do teu problema aracnídeo? - tal como Yrjan pensava, Thranduil desviou a atenção do cavalo ferido e concentrou-a no conselheiro - E que ele tem um certo jeito para medicina.

-Agora estou ocupado... - resmungou novamente Thranduil - Odeio imprevistos... vai lá para dentro que já falamos.

-E o Taisto não chegou. - informou Yrjan. Lamentou ter dado aquela informação e voltou rapidamente para dentro sobre uma salva de impropérios e pragas de todo o tipo. Foi espreitar a enfermaria; Aarne continuava a vigiar o moribundo e Tjaden tinha adormecido na cadeira, encostado ao parapeito da janela redonda. Foi então para os aposentos de Thranduil e lá esperou.

Passado um bom bocado o rei elfo entrou no quarto e sentou-se numa cadeira. Bufou, esticou as pernas e cruzou os braços:

-Desembucha. - ordenou. Yrjan assentiu:

-O Aarne ficou cá, como deves imaginar. - Thranduil revirou os olhos - Estava na biblioteca a ler, ou melhor, a pesquisar a possível origem das aranhas. E o que ele me disse pareceu-me extremamente provável.

-E o que foi que ele disse?

-Que podem ser descendência de Ungoliant. Eu acho que sim.

Thranduil cerrou os punhos:

-Mandos vos leve aos dois se isso for verdade! - exasperou-se o rei - Os bichos bastardos daquele monstro na minha floresta!

-É a única explicação lógica! - prosseguiu Yrjan, disfarçando um bocejo - Não caíram do céu, certamente, nem se materializaram na tua floresta!

-Mas porquê aqui?! - Thranduil levou as mãos à cabeça - Com tanta floresta abandonada que há por aí!

-Isso só o tempo o dirá. - o conselheiro avançou para o rei e pretendia tirar-lhe a capa, mas Thranduil enxotou-o:

-Andas a aprender com o Aarne a apajar os outros?

-Grande bruto... - resmungou Yrjan - Se o dia te correu mal não me culpes a mim!

O rei elfo suspirou, exausto, e permitiu ao conselheiro livrá-lo da capa suja e do colete de couro:

-E... o Aarne deu-se a esse trabalho para...?

-Não sei, talvez estivesse a tentar ser útil. - Yrjan olhou para o rei elfo de soslaio, mas Thranduil ignorou-o - Acho que o vou ensinar a curar.

-Excelente, fá-lo útil para a sociedade! - aprovou de imediato Thranduil, satisfeito. Yrjan esboçou uma careta e puxou-lhe o cabeço de propósito enquanto lhe desmanchava as tranças:

-O rapaz tem potencial; gosta de aprender, tem um raciocínio rápido e aquela grande força interior de que te falei.

-Às favas com a força interior; saltitam aranhas e orcs na minha floresta... - o rei fez uma pausa e prosseguiu, amargamente - e mandei o meu filho sozinho aos confins do reino...

* * *

**E termina aqui o nono capítulo. Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora:** mais uma vez, quero agradecer a todos pela atenção dada a esta fic.

**Aranhas**

Yrjan deixou o mal-disposto Thranduil em paz e voltou para a enfermaria. Lá encontrou Aarne atarefado com um outro elfo que não parava quieto na cama. O conselheiro franziu o cenho e aproximou-se devagar; o local estava silencioso, tirando o alegre ressonar de Tjaden e os gemidos de dor do recém-chegado. Espreitando por cima do ombro do elfo sardento, Yrjan percebeu que Aarne tentava a todo o custo aplicar uma sanguessuga por cima da picada. O conselheiro sorriu e tocou-lhe no ombro, o que fez Aarne pular para longe, assustado.

O jovem elfo fitou o conselheiro, de olhos arregalados, com mechas de cabelo a cobrirem-lhe o rosto e de mangas arregaçadas. Numa das mãos, uma sanguessuga contorcia-se:

-Se ele tivesse sido picado por uma cobra, seria uma excelente ideia. - declarou Yrjan, calmamente. Observou Taisto; contorcia-se, babava-se, revirava os olhos e suava. Tocou-lhe na testa e concluiu que o pobre elfo ardia em febre. Aarne passou por ele, timidamente, e voltou a mergulhar a sanguessuga no frasco com água. Fechou-o e arrumou-o - Aarne, traz-me um chá de tília.

Pelo canto do olho, viu o jovem elfo desaparecer a correr para a cozinha. Soltou o ar dos pulmões e depois olhou para a noite sem lua, lá fora; em breve amanheceria. Não demorou muito para que Aarne voltasse com uma caneca de chá. Yrjan sorriu:

-Fá-lo beber isso. - disse. Sem dizer nada, o elfo de olhos verdes sentou-se na berma da cama, ergueu a cabeça a Taisto e aproximou-lhe a caneca dos lábios. O elfo ferido queria colaborar, mas os espasmos tornaram difícil uma tarefa à partida simples. Yrjan limitou-se a observar, pacientemente, o persistente Aarne que não largou a cabeça de Taisto enquanto a caneca de chá não ficou vazia.

Por fim Aarne fitou-o, esperando receber mais instruções. Mas Yrjan abanou a cabeça:

-Por hoje chega, já ajudaste bastante. - assegurou o conselheiro, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso amigável - Vai descansar, pareces um espectro.

-Mas...

-Vai dormir, pelo menos umas horas. - insistiu Yrjan. O seu tom de voz era perfeitamente calmo, mas não deixava margem para oposições - Depois se quiseres podes voltar.

Aarne assentiu, pesaroso, e arrastou-se até casa. Os Valar sabem como tentou dormir, mas não conseguia; e se Legolas chegasse ele não estivesse lá, com um banho quente pronto e as tolhas fofinhas? E se chegassem mais feridos e Yrjan precisasse de ajuda?

Decidiu voltar ao palácio quando chegasse a alvorada. Ficou sentado na cama a rever os acontecimentos, nem tocou em comida. Quando surgiram os primeiros raios de sol, Aarne saiu de casa com a energia de uma boa noite de sono. Àquela hora da manhã estava frio e o jovem elfo, em mangas de camisa, cruzou os braços e acelerou o passo em direcção ao palácio. Perguntou aos guardas se mais alguém tinha chegado durante a noite e ficou visivelmente desapontado e desesperado quando recebeu uma notícia negativa.

Engoliu em seco e foi direitinho para a enfermaria, bateu à porta e entrou. Os convalescentes dormiam, silenciosos, Tjaden ressonava, quase a cair da cadeira, e Yrjan apareceu de um compartimento anexo com um grande livro debaixo do braço. Visivelmente cansado, sorriu a Aarne e fez-lhe sinal para entrar. Estendeu-lhe o livro:

-Tinha esperança de que viesses mais tarde, - começou. Tirara a túnica e as vestes escuras e manchadas de sangue conferiam-lhe um aspecto sombrio - mas ainda bem que vieste. Passa o capítulo dos venenos a pente fino e se encontrares algo sobre aranhas, chama-me.

-E se não encontrar? - entusiasmado, o jovem elfo pegou no livro e começou à procura. Yrjan suspirou e lançou um olhar triste a Taisto; os espasmos haviam cessado, a febre tinham baixado e já não se babava. No entanto, revirava os olhos e parecia ao conselheiro, naquele momento curandeiro, que a língua do arqueiro estava a inchar. Mas talvez fosse impressão sua, uma brincadeira de mau gosto do cansaço. Voltou a olhar para Aarne, que se sentara numa cama vazia e lia atentamente:

-Então vou ter de te ir buscar mais livros... - o que era mau sinal. Aarne assentiu, absorto no que estava a ler; havia palavras em Sindarin que não conhecia, mas que, numa segunda leitura, era capaz de decifrar graças ao sentido das frases. Ouviu um estrondo e uma praga e olhou, atarantado e desconcentrado, para Tjaden; o arqueiro loiro tinha caído da cadeira. Revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o livro. Mas depois franziu o cenho e cravou os olhos verdes em Taisto; não o ouvia respirar.

Pior, não lhe via o peito a subir e a descer! Aarne pôs o livro de parte, ergueu-se de um pulo e colocou a palma da mão junto do nariz perfeito do elfo. A respiração era ténue. Lançou as mãos à cabeça, desesperado, mudo de medo; o que menos desejava era ver um elfo morrer à sua frente! Girou sobre si mesmo, agitado, as mãos a tremer, a puxar o próprio cabelo. Tjaden notou a súbita mudança no comportamento do elfo e aproximou-se:

-O que se passa? - perguntou. Mas Aarne só abria e fechava a boca, e quando conseguiu falar a voz saiu-lhe muito aguda, quase inaudível:

-Está a morrer! Mal respira!

Tjaden olhou de Taisto para Aarne, de Aarne para Taisto. Arregalou os olhos e gritaram por Yrjan em uníssono. E logo o conselheiro acudiu, escancarando a pequena porta do compartimento anexo. Parecia irritado:

-Não gritem! - exclamou, apontando os outros três feridos:

-Mal respira! - exclamou por sua vez Aarne, apontando uma mão trémula na direcção de Taisto. Yrjan empalideceu e debruçou-se sobre Taisto, abriu-lhe a boca e soltou um grito horrorizado; afinal a língua sempre inchara. Inchara e adquirira um tom violeta.

Aarne sentiu-se mal e cambaleou lá para fora, deixando Yrjan exercer a sua mestria. Tjaden acompanhou-o; não o conhecia bem mas sentia uma certa simpatia pelo elfo sardento. E já que Aarne tivera a bondade de lhe tratar o ferimento, não lhe custava nada fazer-lhe um pouco de companhia. Arrastou o elfo nauseado até ao terraço e ali ficaram durante um pedaço. A custo, o elfo de olhos verdes acalmou-se e indagou num murmúrio, começando a sentir-se cansado:

-Quanto... quanto tempo é que achas que o Legolas vai demorar?

Tjaden deu-lhe um sorriso triste:

-Dois dias de ida, dois dias de volta.

O outro elfo suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos; jamais imaginara que as saudades, a preocupação, pudessem ser tão amargamente angustiantes.

* * *

Quando Legolas deixou o grupo, pensou seriamente em utilizar um atalho para chegar mais depressa ao seu destino. Mas a voz urgente e severa do pai surgiu, de repente, no meio da sua cabeça confusa, e logo os pensamentos trataram de se arrumar. Ir por um atalho seria perigoso; poderia haver mais do que um grupo de orcs pela floresta.

O que era deveras estranho, geralmente as malditas criaturas apenas assolavam a fronteira e batiam sempre em retirada após rápidas escaramuças. O príncipe orgulhava-se de já ter participado em algumas.

Ragnar galopou noite dentro e o dia todo, sem parar. Legolas ia falando baixinho com ele, incentivando-o a continuar, mas sentia no seu próprio corpo o cansaço que se começava a abater sobre o resistente cavalo. O nobre corcel galopava o mais depressa que o corpo enorme e os músculos pesados permitiam. Porém, ao cair da noite, teve de começar a abrandar, independentemente da pressão dos calcanhares do cavaleiro nos seus flancos. O príncipe praguejou e teve vontade de libertar o animal do empecilho dos arreios, mas isso custar-lhes-ia tempo.

E o tempo era precioso; a vida de Taisto dependia do sucesso daquela maratona e Legolas temeu que, em breve, mais vidas dependeriam disso também. Mas acima de tudo preocupava-o Aarne. Se bem o conhecia, o pobre elfo deveria estar num estado lastimável. Rezou para que Tjaden tivesse chegado em condições de avisar Aarne. E o pai, também se queria despachar por causa do pai! Thranduil ficava sempre irritadiço quando Legolas ia para longe e não dava notícias.

Uma nova noite sem luar. Ragnar lutava por continuar, ignorando os pulmões que ardiam e os membros doridos. Espumava bastante da boca e tinha a língua seca. De olhos bem abertos, confiava cegamente nas instruções do dono que o guiava pela floresta escura. E então, de súbito, o cavalo sentiu algo agarrá-lo pelos flancos e relinchou, horrorizado, e teve a desagradável sensação de ter tropeçado e estar a cair.

Mas Legolas acariciou-lhe o pescoço e pediu-lhe silêncio, e o cavalo assim fez. Espantado, Ragnar viu o mundo virar-se de pernas para o ar e subiu. Subiu! Um cavalo a subir! Olhou em redor e notou que ele e o seu cavaleiro estavam a ser enrolados numa teia.

Felpuda puxou a preciosa carga cuidadosamente; se não lhe faltassem patas, tê-los-ia enrolado mais depressa. Por fim, como se o elfo e o cavalo se tratassem da prole que nunca tivera, colocou-os junto ao seu ventre felpudo e aguardou. Ragnar desistira de tentar compreender a bizarra situação, mas Legolas, fascinado e olhando para o trilho de cabeça para baixo, tinha um grande sorriso tolo no rosto:

-Felpuda, estás bem! - exclamou o elfo. Mas a aranha tapou-lhe a boca com uma das patas e fez-se silêncio. Um silêncio expectante. Até que vozes grotescas chegaram aos ouvidos do príncipe; orcs! E, pelo mesmo caminho por onde Legolas galopava minutos antes, um grupo de cinco orcs vinha no sentido contrário. Se não tivesse sido Felpuda...!

Aranha, elfo e cavalo ficaram silenciosos durante a passagem das diabólicas criaturas. Deixaram de se ouvir, mas só ao fim de longos minutos de espera é que cavalo e elfo foram desenrolados e cuidadosamente colocados no chão. Legolas olhou para cima, enquanto Felpuda mancava, sorrateira, árvores abaixo, até alcançar o caminho. A aranha fitou o elfo, piscando os seus oito olhos, e Legolas sorriu:

-Salvaste-nos! - exclamou o elfo. Quis aproximar-se da aranha e abraçá-la, mas Ragnar, temendo as pinças mortíferas, não se mexeu. E mal Legolas acabou de proferir a palavra, a aranha virou-lhe as costas e correu na direcção oposta. Legolas apertou os lábios, apreensivo, e temeu que os orcs a pudessem magoar.

Bom, tinha de se despachar! Virou Ragnar e incitou-o a seguir caminho. Chegou a Rhosgobel com a alvorada.

Para seu grande alívio, o príncipe encontrou Radagast no jardim, a conversar com as flores. O feiticeiro ergueu as sobrancelhas e observou enquanto o elfo parava o cavalo exausto e se preparava para desmontar. Abanou a cabeça:

-É urgente, jovem príncipe? - perguntou. Legolas piscou os olhos, surpreso, mas assentiu - Então não se incomode a desmontar, só demoro uns segundos a preparar o meu cavalo.

Legolas queria agradecer, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo Radagast assobiou e um cavalo baio, bastante sujo mas radiante de felicidade, trotou para o dono, vindo das traseiras da casa. Num ápice, o mago aparelhou o cavalo e preparava-se para montar, quando hesitou e sorriu:

-Posso oferecer uma maçã ao vosso cavalo, meu príncipe? - e antes que Legolas respondesse, entrou na casa e regressou com duas pequenas maçãs. Uma deu ao seu cavalo e a outra ofereceu a Ragnar que, esfomeado, aceitou de imediato. E sem que Legolas pudesse agradecer novamente, o feiticeiro montou e espicaçou o cavalo para um galope rápido.

Legolas suspirou, cansado, e incitou Ragnar a avançar. Julgou que o cavalo não conseguiria, mas por algum motivo desconhecido o cavalo ruço ergueu a cabeça, orgulhoso, e galopou como nunca havia galopado. Alcançaram Radagast e Legolas, mais uma vez, ia cumprimentá-lo, agradecer-lhe a maçã que dera ao cavalo e justificar o súbito incómodo, mas o feiticeiro ergueu a mão:

-Gosto muito de cavalgar em silêncio, majestade. Quando chegarmos logo vejo.

-Mas... e se precisar de algo que deixou em casa?

-Jovens elfos, tão curiosos! - deliciou-se o feiticeiro. Montava de maneira desajeitada mas o cavalo parecia não se incomodar - Logo vê, logo vê!

E o príncipe, remetido ao silêncio, teve de confiar no feiticeiro.

* * *

**E assim terminamos o décimo capítulo. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora:** mais uma vez, quero agradecer a todos pela atenção dada a esta fic.

**Aranhas**

Naquela manhã Thranduil acordou a pensar em Aarne e em Yrjan. Fitou o tecto alto do quarto, sem piscar, o cérebro acabado de acordar a trabalhar a uma velocidade impressionante. Tomada uma decisão acertada, o rei levantou-se.

Tomou um pequeno-almoço frugal, sozinho no grande salão, e depois foi ver como estavam os seus soldados. Jubilou ao saber do regresso de Taisto, mas ao obter o quadro clínico do seu soldado ficou novamente abatido:

-E temos de agradecer ao Aarne, - finalizou Yrjan, tapando o corpo frio de Taisto - por ter reparado que ele estava a asfixiar.

-A asfixiar... - repetiu Thranduil, cruzando os braços. O outro elfo assentiu:

-Inchou-lhe a língua... - explicou Yrjan. O rei elfo mordiscou o lábio inferior, nervosamente - E... e receio não ter nada que possa contra-atacar o veneno destas aranhas...

-Já chega de más-notícias... - resmungou Thranduil, virando-lhe as costas e afastando-se - Eu próprio vou encontrar o Aarne e agradecer-lhe. E fazer-lhe uma proposta irrecusável.

-Que proposta? - o conselheiro quis seguir o seu rei mas este já alcançara as portas. Thranduil olhou para trás de sobrolho erguido - Não te vais aconselhar comigo?

-Não.

-Thranduil!

-Vai acabar por te favorecer, deixa-me em paz elfo chato! - e com isto fechou a porta. Encaminhou-se para os estábulos, queria ver como estava o seu precioso cavalo. Depois disso procuraria Aarne; devia estar a limpar o já imaculado quarto do príncipe, possivelmente...

Um fino véu de névoa filtrava os raios de sol e o palácio estava mais escuro do que o habitual. Lá fora, o pátio de pedra adquirira um tom cinzento, monótono e lúgubre. Thranduil revirou os olhos; até a atmosfera condizia com o seu estado de espírito. Onde estaria o filho?

Entrou nos estábulos reais, passou pela boxe vazia de Ragnar e parou diante da de Cuchulainn. O grande cavalo negro petiscava umas palhitas do chão, e assim que se apercebeu da presença do dono ergueu a cabeça, interessado, e espetou as orelhas para a frente. Thranduil sorriu e tirou do bolso um torrão de açúcar para o cavalo. Depois olhou para o ferimento do seu corcel e o sorriso morreu-lhe no rosto sem idade:

-Estamos um pouco enferrujados, não é? - murmurou - Se não fosse a tua espádua, tinha sido o meu joelho... - dito isto, abriu a porta da boxe e fez sinal ao cavalo para o seguir. Animado com a perspectiva de mais um passeio, o cavalo negro seguiu o dono e encostou levemente a grande cabeça ao ombro de Thranduil. O rei elfo atravessou o pátio e conduziu o cavalo até um pequeno prado, separado do local onde as éguas pastavam. Aí, onde a humidade se concentrava entre a parede rochosa do palácio e as árvores imponentes, a erva era viçosa e elástica. No trajecto para esse local, Thranduil passou por baixo do terraço para onde Tjaden levara Aarne. O rei estacou e acenou a mão ao elfo de olhos verdes, captando-lhe a atenção:

-Vem cá. - ordenou o rei. Esperou um bocado e por fim Aarne apareceu a correr; parecia ainda mais franzino. O elfo sardento parou a pouca distância do rei e fez uma pequena reverência - Bom. Anda comigo, temos um assunto para tratar.

O rei seguiu caminho e Aarne seguiu atrás dele, engolindo em seco, com uma horrível sensação de pânico a apoderar-se-lhe do coração. Cuchulainn chicoteou a longa e ondulada rabada negra e acertou em cheio na bochecha alva de Aarne. Ofendido e assustado, o elfo deixou-se ficar para trás e observou a uma distância segura enquanto o rei abria a porta do cercado, deixava o cavalo entrar e a voltava a fechar. Seguidamente, Thranduil sentou-se na cerca de madeira e fez sinal a Aarne para fazer o mesmo.

Desajeitadamente, Aarne sentou-se na fina trave de madeira, fortemente agarrado, com medo de se desequilibrar e cair, ou pior ainda, que o grande cavalo negro investisse contra ele e o mandasse ao chão. Mas Cuchulainn pastava pacificamente e não havia vento que pudesse perturbar o elfo. Fitou o rei, curioso; Thranduil vigiava o cavalo, ou aparentava estar a olhar para o nobre corcel. Mas não demorou para que os olhos verdes do rei se cravassem nos olhos verdes de Aarne. O majestoso elfo sorriu:

-Creio que não vai ser a última vez que te vou agradecer por prestares cuidados aos meus soldados. - começou o rei, e o seu sorriso aumentou. Thranduil era de extremos; podia ser tenebrosamente inexpressivo ou horripilantemente expressivo. Naquele exacto momento o sorriso do rei tinha algo de... felino. Aarne engoliu em seco novamente - Tenho uma proposta irrecusável para ti.

Valar! Aarne sentiu a praticamente inexistente cor furgir-lhe do rosto:

-O Yrjan disse-me que aprendes depressa, mas mais importante, que queres aprender. - prosseguiu o rei, sem por um único segundo largar os olhos assustados do outro elfo. Aarne detestava sentir-se estudado - E que tens jeito para medicina. Isso interessa-me, prevejo tempos em que o meu conselheiro vai precisar de ajuda competente. Por isso, - o seu sorriso alargou-se - decidi mandar-te para Imladris! Ainda tenho de escrever a Elrond, claro, mas tenho a certeza de que ele não vai recusar um aprendiz...

E o pequeno e frágil coração de Aarne partiu-se em dois; uma metade para Legolas e a outra para aquela nova perspectiva de futuro. E ambas tinham exactamente o mesmo peso e medida. Tentou manter o rosto inexpressivo, mas deve ter falhado porque Thranduil ergueu uma sobrancelha. Passados alguns minutos em silêncio, conseguiu reencontrar a voz:

-Agradeço a oportunidade, vossa majestade... mas...

-Dez anos. - cortou Thranduil subitamente, e o seu sorriso desvaneceu-se. Aarne abriu muito os olhos verdes; dez anos! A infância de um Homem! - Dez anos para te tornares alguém para acompanhar a família real até ao fim dos tempos. - o jovem elfo separou os lábios, atordoado. Dez anos...! O rei elfo desviou o olhar para o cavalo apenas por breves momentos, depois voltou a fitar Aarne como o cão de caça que agarra a traqueia da presa - Podes aceitar, crescer, voltar e ter um lugar de respeito ou podes recusar e ficar por aqui, a lavar pratos, a varrer o chão, a mudar as flores das jarras.

Aarne queria baixar a cabeça mas não conseguia. Queria pensar decentemente mas todo o seu ser estagnara, preso àquele par de olhos e àquela voz, decidida, que lhe falava:

-Se fores, o príncipe visitar-te-á quando tiver tempo para isso, escrever-te-á. - prosseguiu o rei. Virou a cabeça, lentamente, e admirou o quão belo era o seu cavalo - Se ficares, raramente se vão ver, vêm aí tempos... difíceis. E eu vou exigir a máxima concentração do príncipe.

O jovem elfo limitou-se a assentir. Que situação tão estranha! E um pouco desagradável... Baixou o olhar e fitou a biqueira das botas, como se estas fossem deveras interessantes. Thranduil observou-o pelo canto do olho, sentindo o seu desconforto. Suspirou e, para surpresa do elfo sardento, colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro:

-Não quero que fiques com a impressão de que sou um monstro... - declarou o rei, pacientemente. Aarne assentiu; o rei não era um monstro... ou era...? Oh, que confusão! - Não penses que te quero separar do Legolas, muito pelo contrário! Já que fazes tanta questão de permanecer ao lado dele, vou fazer de ti alguém preparado para meter algum juízo naquela cabecinha de vento!

Aarne não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. O rei também sorriu, um sorriso amigável e radiante. Mas esse sorriso esmoreceu e uma expressão nostálgica e sofredora apoderou-se da face de Thranduil. Voltou a fitar Cuchulainn, que dormitava num raio de sol que conseguira passar por entre os ramos das árvores:

-Não quero que o meu filho fique sem o que lhe é querido... - murmurou. Aarne franziu o cenho, pressentido que a estranha situação estava a ficar ainda mais estranha. O rei voltou a fitar Aarne, um sorriso melancólico a adornar-lhe a cara - Tinha imensos amigos, quando tinha a vossa idade. E era tão estúpido que acreditei piamente que onde estivesse, eles iam lá estar também, para me apoiarem e aconselharem. E sabes o que aconteceu? - arregalou muito os olhos e Aarne encolheu-se, abanando a cabeça involuntariamente. Nos lábios do rei formou-se um sorriso lupino, ou melhor, um arreganhar de dentes - Morreram! Todos! Mesmo à minha frente, mesmo ao meu lado! - o rei soltou um suspiro, e pareceu a Aarne que expelir o ar dos pulmões lhe era doloroso - Perdi amigos e pai, todos no mesmo dia... Que os seres superiores queiram que nunca tenhas de fugir, sabes?

-Porquê, majestade?

-Porque fugir quer dizer que deixaste alguém amado para trás. - as feições do rei contorceram-se de amargura e Thranduil baixou o olhar. Percebeu que ainda tinha a mão no ombro de Aarne e deu-lhe um ligeiro apertão - Claro que o Yrjan não morreu e é óbvio que o tenho na conta de amigo, de um querido amigo... mas... não é a mesma coisa.

O jovem elfo, que já não tinha bem a certeza do que dizer, ficou completamente mudo. Porque seria que as coisas estranhas da vida só lhe aconteciam a ele? Abriu a boca, mas depois voltou a fechá-la. Thranduil largou-lhe o ombro e saltou para o chão:

-Bom, pensa no assunto, depois dá-me uma resposta. Tens até amanhã. - disse o rei. Chamou Cuchulainn e logo o cavalo trotou para ele, tendo o cuidado de acertar novamente na cara de Aarne com a rabada.

O jovem elfo deixou-se ficar ali, como se um bicho o estivesse a comer por dentro. Parecia-lhe que todos os anos da sua vida lhe pesavam agora nos ombros, curvando-o, tornando-o mais miserável do que já se sentia. A dúvida dilacerava-o. Queria chorar, mas naquele momento não podia. O corpo todo tremia-lhe com os soluços abafados. E só tinha um dia para tomar uma decisão! Não o queria fazer sem Legolas, obviamente.

Escondeu a cara nas mãos, desesperado.

Anoiteceu. Mais uma vez, Aarne passou a noite em claro e tencionava ficar lá fora, ao relento, à espera, e isso só não aconteceu porque Thranduil o arrastou para dentro:

-Já que queres brincar às sentinelas fica aqui... - resmungou o rei, plantando o jovem elfo à janela. O vidro começava a embaciar por causa do frio nocturno. E Aarne ali ficou, sozinho, quando todos se recolheram e o palácio ficou mais escuro que as minas fundas dos anões.

Devia faltar pouco para a alvorada quando Aarne ouviu o tropel de cascos de cavalos. Piscou os olhos rapidamente, como que para acordar, e viu Legolas entrar a galope pelos portões adentro, acompanhado por uma figura vestida de castanho. A palavra 'banho' surgiu, luminosa e muito grande, na mente de Aarne, que largou a correr escada acima.

Antes, foi à enfermaria. Yrjan já lá estava e olhou-o curioso:

-O príncipe chegou, senhor. - informou o elfo sardento. O conselheiro sorriu:

-Excelente! Vou já avisar o rei! - rejubilou Yrjan.

Legolas desmontou e sentiu os músculos das pernas e das costas queixarem-se. Radagast olhava em redor, atrapalhado, e o elfo concluiu que o feiticeiro talvez precisasse de ajuda. Assim, ajudou-o a descer do arreio e evitou que o feiticeiro se desequilibrasse e caísse:

-Ufa, que foi por pouco! - exclamou Radagast - Obrigado, jovem príncipe.

O elfo ia retorquir quando as portas do palácio se abriram e Yrjan saiu, sorridente. Aos olhos do príncipe, o conselheiro parecia cansado, e aos olhos do conselheiro o príncipe parecia exausto. Desceu os degraus e saudou os recém-saudados, para depois franzir o cenho ao reparar que Legolas se afastava com os cavalos:

-Vou tratar deles. - desculpou-se o jovem elfo. Não havia necessidade de incomodar mais ninguém. E além disso, queria despachar-se, sentia-se preocupado com Aarne. Levou os cavalos para os estábulos e tratou primeiro do cavalo baio do feiticeiro. Ragnar virou as orelhas para trás, ofendido:

-Boas maneiras, vê-se logo que nunca ouviste falar em tal. - reprimiu-o Legolas quando veio tratar dele. O cavalo ruço limitou-se a revirar os olhos; tinha o pêlo espesso molhado do suor e da baba e as suas pernas tremiam. Legolas foi buscar água ao poço, despejou os baldes em cima do cavalo, escorreu-o com as mãos e por fim tapou-o com um cobrejão. Conduziu-o à boxe; tinha uma cama de palha fresca e mal entrou, o cavalo deitou-se. Cuchulainn fitou o vizinho, alarmado, mas depois de se aperceber de que não era grave voltou a voltar a sua atenção para a ração.

Tratado o cavalo, Legolas correu para o quarto. Algo lhe dizia que Aarne estava lá. E, com efeito, assim que abriu a porta, deparou-se com o elfo sardento. A visão fantasmagórica do amigo fê-lo franzir o cenho, preocupado, e avançou em passadas largas para ele:

-Pareces doente...! - observou o príncipe. E Aarne não devia estar no seu melhor, já que nem sequer atirara a bolinha de papel à testa de Legolas por este ter entrado com as botas sujas no quarto. Mas o elfo sardento limitou-se a abanar a cabeça e apontou a casa de banho. Obedientemente, Legolas foi para lá com Aarne no seu encalço.

A banheira cheia de água quente era deveras convidativa... Sorriu a Aarne, mas o amigo não lhe retribuiu o sorrio. Passava-se algo... numa situação normal, o elfo sardento estaria impossivelmente eufórico e completamente histérico... mas agora estava calado... perturbado com algo. Legolas meteu-se na banheira e Aarne começou a esfregar-lhe o cabelo; tinha as mãos ainda mais geladas do que o costume. O príncipe, então, olhou por cima do ombro:

-O que se passa? - perguntou. Aarne suspirou e fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos. Depois, lentamente, sentou-se na borda da banheira e ofereceu a Legolas um sorriso cansado:

-Conto-te depois de descansares...

-Não não, contas agora! - Legolas cruzou os braços, resoluto, e Aarne não teve outro remédio; apesar que querer muito falar com o amigo, queria que ele tivesse descansado primeiro, ao menos... E então contou, detalhadamente, como tinham sido os seus dias, e Legolas ouviu tudo atentamente.

Acabaram sentados na cama, encostados ombro a ombro, Aarne de mangas arregaçadas e Legolas com o cabelo húmido a cair-lhe solto sobre os ombros:

-E ontem o rei fez-me uma proposta irrecusável... - murmurou o elfo sardento - E eu não sei o que fazer. Bem... saber sei... mas...

Legolas mordiscou o lábio... sabia bem como eram as propostas irrecusáveis do pai... Tomou a mão gelada de Aarne nas suas e apertou-a:

-Qual foi? - perguntou. Obteve, ao fim de algum tempo, um soluço como resposta, e apressou-se a abraçar Aarne, consternado, e sentiu-se bastante zangado com o pai por ter deixado o pobre elfo naquele estado. Entre soluços, Aarne lá lhe explicou o seu dilema.

E quando terminou Legolas apertou-o mais, pesaroso, e fechou os olhos por momentos; ambos sabiam qual seria a resposta mais acertada, ainda que lhes custasse a aceitá-la.

Acabaram por adormecer.

Algumas horas mais tarde Thranduil entrou no quarto, silencioso. Sorriu perante a cena mas o seu sorriso desvaneceu-se rapidamente; previa um revoltado Legolas a exigir uma conversa séria com ele. Revirou os olhos; jovens... Tapou-os com o lençol e retirou-se.

* * *

**E termina aqui o décimo primeiro capítulo. Review?**

**P.S: esta fic terá apenas mais dois capítulos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora:** mais uma vez, quero agradecer a todos pela atenção dada a esta fic. E, obviamente, voltaremos a ver o Aarne e o resto do pessoal. ;)

**Aranhas**

Aarne acordou algum tempo depois, sentindo-se exausto. Esfregou os olhos; ardiam-lhe por ter estado a chorar. Reparou que tanto ele como Legolas, ainda a dormir, estavam tapados, e a ideia de ter sido o próprio rei a fazê-lo, a encontrá-los numa situação tão íntima e tão pouco protocolar fê-lo encolher-se de embaraço. Fitou o nada, sem energia, e entreteve-se a ver o movimento ondulante das cortinas cerradas.

A seu lado Legolas mexeu-se e abriu os olhos. O elfo de olhos azuis piscou, ainda cansado, e depois virou a cabeça para Aarne. O elfo sardento não conseguiu evitar sorrir:

-Já sei, tens fome. - disse. Legolas franziu o cenho e abraçou a almofada:

-Exactamente. Sê um querido e vai buscar-nos qualquer coisa. - volveu o príncipe com um sorriso. Claro que se tivesse acordado antes de Aarne, ele próprio o faria. O elfo de olhos verdes deu-lhe um empurrão sem força e levantou-se. Caminhou para a porta, mas ao colocar a mão na maçaneta em forma de folha de carvalho hesitou e virou-se para trás, fitando Legolas, com um misto de ansiedade e mágoa a dançaram nos seus olhos verdes:

-Tenho de dar uma resposta ao rei...

Legolas assentiu, lentamente, e Aarne saiu do quarto. Virou à esquerda, caminhou ao longo do corredor escuro, subiu um lance de escadas e virou à direita para a enfermaria. Bateu à porta, abriu-a e meteu a cabeça lá dentro, timidamente. Só lá estavam Yrjan e Radagast, absortos no seu trabalho de cura. Voltou a fechar a porta e desceu até ao primeiro andar, parou em frente a uma das muitas portas de madeira e bateu. Esperou até obter autorização e entrou. Thranduil procurava furiosamente um qualquer pergaminho na enorme mesa:

-Meu senhor? - chamou Aarne. Thranduil interrompeu a sua busca para fitar o jovem elfo - Vim... vim dar-lhe uma resposta.

-Ah, excelente! - o rei fez aquilo a que chamava sorriso - E então?

-Vou aceitar a sua generosa proposta, meu senhor.

Os dados estavam lançados. O rei elfo assentiu, solene, e juntou as mãos:

-Bem sabia que ias fazer a escolha certa. - congratulou-o o rei. Ofereceu-lhe um genuíno sorriso - O príncipe já acordou?

-Sim senhor. - e mesmo não querendo, Aarne corou. Thranduil voltou a assentir e concentrou novamente a sua atenção nos pergaminhos. Aarne aproveitou e começou a recuar - Se... se me permite, alteza, vou levar algo para o príncipe comer...

-Sim sim, faz isso... - concordou o rei, distraidamente, agora vasculhando as gavetas de um dos sóbrios armários - E pergunta-lhe pelo pergaminho, ele sabe do que se trata.

O elfo sardento fechou a porta atrás de si e, sabe-se lá porquê, sentiu-se leve e pareceu-lhe que a sua fadiga diminuíra. Fui buscar queijo, pão, leite e carnes frias à cozinha, colocou tudo numa bandeja e voltou ao quarto de Legolas.

O príncipe cabeceava sentado na cama, prestes a adormecer. O som da porta a abrir e a fechar despertou-o e Legolas fixou os olhos azuis, expectantes, em Aarne. O elfo de olhos verdes colocou a bandeja em cima da cama e deu-lhe um sorriso fraco:

-E pronto. Ah, e o rei pergunta pelo pergaminho. - informou o elfo sardento. Legolas fazia uma mega-sanduíche:

-Está algures no monte dos papéis. - e o príncipe apontou a secretária. Aarne preparava-se para ir lá mas o elfo de olhos azuis agarrou-o pelo pulso e obrigou-o a sentar. Deu-lhe a mega-sandes e começou a preparar uma para si:

-O rei tem urgência... - resmungou Aarne, que não conseguiu resistir à sandes. Legolas revirou os olhos:

-O teu estômago também.

Comeram em silêncio e repetiram mais uma vez. Depois Legolas pôs a bandeja vazia em cima da mesa e espreguiçou-se. Fazia menção de se levantar mas Aarne voltou a empurrá-lo para as almofadas:

-Dorme.

-Vai à fava, já não tenho sono! - volveu o elfo de olhos azuis, aninhando-se na cama. Aarne esboçou uma careta e foi ao monte dos papéis de Legolas procurar o bendito pergaminho:

-O que é o pergaminho? - indagou o elfo de olhos verdes. Legolas já tinha os olhos fechados:

-É um mapa... provavelmente o único que o rei ainda não rabiscou. Lembra-o de fazer uma cópia antes de o rabiscar também...

E lá foi Aarne escada abaixo com o mapa. Entregou o mapa ao rei que sorriu, satisfeito:

-Ora aqui está! - exclamou um satisfeito Thranduil - Precisa das minhas anotações.

-O príncipe pediu-me para lhe transmitir a ideia de fazer uma cópia. - declarou Aarne. E o sorriso satisfeito de Thranduil desvaneceu-se e transformou-se numa cara extremamente aborrecida; esquecera-se desse pormenor...

-Sim sim, diz-lhe que mando fazer uma cópia antes de o anotar...

E lá foi Aarne. Transmitiu o recado a Legolas, que se riu:

-Anotações... rabiscos!

-Olha o respeito! - censurou-o Aarne. Ainda assim, Thranduil também dizia que o filho lhe rabiscava os mapas enquanto Legolas dizia que fizera uma anotação... Tapou Legolas mas este voltou a destapar-se:

-Estás pálido. - observou o príncipe - Vai para casa, descansa, tira algum tempo para ti.

-Eu sou pálido... - rispostou Aarne, cruzando os braços teimosamente - E não vou para casa, já descansei e eu não gosto de tirar tempo para mim...

-Então deita-te e dorme. Até amanhã!

-Vai dizer 'até amanhã!' a quem te fez as orelhas! O rei...

-Tranca a porta, elfo burro!

E sem espaço para mais reclamações, Aarne trancou a porta do quarto e sentou-se numa cadeira. Legolas abanou a cabeça e bateu no colchão:

-Não te vou deixar a dormir na cadeira...

-Já dormi aqui muitas vezes quando eras pequeno. - cruzou os braços. Mas Legolas já não era pequeno e lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. Derrotado, Aarne trancou a porta do quarto e voltou para se deitar ao lado de Legolas. Costas com costas, tiveram uma sessão de cotoveladas e empurrões:

-Aarne? - chamou Legolas subitamente:

-Hm?

-A Felpuda salvou-me de orcs. - viraram-se de frente um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, e a expressão do elfo de olhos verdes fez com que Legolas se começasse a rir - Puxou-me para cima, ao Ragnar e a mim! Num casulo de teia! E depois foi atrás dos orcs, e quando passei com o Radagast pelo caminho não havia um único vestígio deles!

Aarne piscou, lentamente, estupidificado. O príncipe assentiu:

-Ela salvou-me! Outra vez!

-Não bebes mais nada, hoje... - resmungou Aarne, dando-lhe com a almofada na cara - Um dia a Franjuda vai aparecer-te à janela...

-Fel-pu-da... - corrigiu Legolas, e deu também com a almofada em Aarne - Acreditas em mim?

-Infelizmente, sim... - suspirou e voltou a virar-se de costas para o amigo - Vai, dorme que o teu mal é sono...

Legolas fez-lhe uma careta e voltou-lhe as costas. Passado algum tempo adormeceram, mas nenhum dos dois teve um sono pacífico e repousante.

No dia seguinte Aarne acordou primeiro. Moveu-se para a cadeira e ficou a observar Legolas, enquanto penteava o longo cabelo loiro com madeixas de cobre com os dedos e refazia as tranças. Estava a pensar em ir preparar o pequeno-almoço quando Thranduil irrompeu pelo quarto, majestoso, trajando uma túnica cinzenta. Sorriu a Aarne e depois abanou Legolas pelo ombro:

-Tens meia hora para te ires juntar a mim na sala do trono. - informou o rei. Voltou a fitar Aarne - Roupa de cerimónia. Se ele se recusar, grita que eu próprio o visto.

E deixou o quarto. Legolas sentou-se, amuado, e olhou tristemente para Aarne:

-Aquelas coisas esquisitas não... - balbuciou o príncipe. Mas Aarne abanou a cabeça e já caminhava para o roupeiro. Abriu as portas de par em par e tirou de lá umas roupas cinzentas como as do rei - Não não não, tipo clone não!

-Cala a boca, elfo mimado. Para andrajoso já basto eu... - volveu Aarne. Resignado, Legolas levantou-se e permitiu que Aarne o ajudasse com a complicada toilette. A parte mais difícil foi convencer Legolas a usar a sua tiara. Engoliram qualquer coisa à pressa na cozinha e depois o elfo de olhos verdes empurrou o príncipe até às portas da sala do trono - Bom, e agora vou fazer-te a cama, limpar-te o quarto...

-Arrumar o quarto uma ova; tu vens comigo! - resmungou Legolas, abanando a cabeça; aquela coisa horrível que tinha na cabeça puxava-lhe o cabelo. As sardas de Aarne pareceram desbotar:

-Eu não posso ir contigo! Vai ser uma reunião importante e... - tarde demais, Legolas já o arrastara para dentro do salão. Thranduil, sentado no trono, endireitou-se logo e descruzou a perna. Lançou um olhar interrogativo a Aarne - Meu senhor, eu peço perdão mas...

-Sim sim, deixa lá... - suspirou o rei elfo. Estava sozinho e tamborilava, aborrecido, com as pontas dos dedos nos braços do trono - Legolas, não viste o Yrjan e o nosso ilustre convidado...?

-Não, meu pai. - respondeu o príncipe, sentando-se no trono à esquerda do rei. O da direita, vazio, era reservado à rainha. Aarne trotou para junto de Legolas e plantou-se a seu lado, desconfortável e muito direito. Thranduil franziu o cenho e debruçou-se para o filho:

-Elfo tolo, tens a tiara de pernas para o ar...

-Peço desculpa, meu senhor! - acusou-se Aarne, arregalando os olhos. O rei elfo endireitou a tiara ao filho e voltou a cruzar a perna e a apoiar a cara na palma da mão, aborrecido; santa demora...:

-Não faz mal, quando voltares de Imladris o Yrjan ensina-te a lidar com estes acessórios... - respondeu Thranduil. Legolas, satisfeito pela tiara já não lhe puxar mais o cabelo, cruzou uma perna e apoiou a face na palma da mão. Aarne olhou-os de soslaio; inclinados para o mesmo lado, com a mesma perna cruzada, com o mesmo braço a servir de pilar para a cabeça.

E então as portas do salão abriram-se e Yrjan e Radagast entraram, e os reais elfos endireitaram-se rapidamente. Aarne engoliu em seco quando conselheiro lhe ofereceu um sorriso amigável e se foi colocar ao lado do rei. O feiticeiro fez uma vénia exagerada e preparava-se para falar, quando os seus olhos pequeninos se foram fixar em Aarne:

-Oh, mas que elfo tão exótico! - exclamou o feiticeiro, deveras maravilhado. Aarne ainda pensou que fosse um outro elfo qualquer, mas Radagast olhava-o directamente - Nunca vi! - aproximou-se mais e o elfo de olhos verdes teve o impulso de se esconder atrás do trono de Legolas, mas o pânico pregava-o ao chão. O feiticeiro agarrou-lhe o queixo com a mão e o elfo congelou - Um elfo com sardas! Que interessante...! E madeixas! Que belo espécimen!

Thranduil pigarreou, irritado:

-Vamos deixar o mordomo do príncipe em paz? - sugeriu. Ainda assim Radagast parecia relutante em largar aquela maravilha sem a ter examinado por completo - Valham-me os seres superiores... nunca tinha visto o Aarne?

-Deve-me ter passado despercebido... - murmurou o feiticeiro, admirando as tranças que variavam entre os tons dourados e acobreados. Thranduil bufou e lançou um olhar severo ao risonho Legolas:

-Bom, ele não é nenhuma borboleta para ser observada nem nenhum cavalo para ser inspeccionado. Vamos ao que interessa?

Radagast assentiu e largou Aarne. O elfo não soube explicar como conseguiu permanecer de pé, tão aterrorizado que estava:

-O vosso soldado, meu rei, - disse então o feiticeiro - sobreviverá. Vai custar-lhe algumas capacidades, creio. - o rei elfo franziu o cenho - Os seres da floresta, incluindo tu e o teu povo, são vulneráveis, muito vulneráveis ao veneno das aranhas. E receio dizer-lhe que não tenho uma cura certa.

-Então como é que o Taisto se salvou? - perguntou Legolas, curioso. Yrjan espreitou do lado do trono do rei, para que pudesse estabelecer contacto visual com Legolas:

-Alguns medicamentos ajudaram, a sabedoria do mestre feiticeiro também, a maneira como organismo dele reagiu, - fez uma pausa e o seu sorriso alargou-se - e o Aarne ter reparado que ele estava a asfixiar; salvou-o de uma morte absolutamente estúpida.

O elfo de olhos verdes encolheu-se; já estava a receber demasiada atenção para o seu gosto...

A conversa prosseguiu e foi bastante insatisfatória para Thranduil; não havia anti-veneno e não havia nada que pudesse acabar com aranhas. Legolas não se atreveu a mencionar Felpuda:

-Prudência, é o que vos recomendo. - concluiu Radagast. Fitou novamente Aarne, curioso, e Thranduil decidiu ser generoso e pôr fim àquele assédio:

-Bom... agradeço-vos. Yrjan, acompanha o ilustre feiticeiro até à sala das refeições... - ordenou o rei elfo. Yrjan assentiu e conduziu Radagast para fora da sala. Depois Thranduil ergueu-se e deu alguns passos pela sala. Fitou o nada, pensativo, e depois olhou para Aarne - Espera pelo príncipe lá fora.

Aarne trotou rapidamente para o corredor, rezando para que Radagast não estivesse lá. Sozinhos, Thranduil tirou a coroa e poisou-a em cima do trono, para depois colocar as mãos nos ombros do filho. Sorriu:

-Ainda bem que a viagem decorreu sem problemas. - mas o sorriso inocente que se formou automaticamente nos lábios de Legolas fê-lo franzir o cenho:

-Não teria corrido tão bem se a Felpuda... - Thranduil levou as mãos à cabeça, incrédulo - não me tivesse puxado para cima, a mim e ao Ragnar. Salvou-nos de orcs. - o rei ajoelhou-se em frente ao príncipe, com a expressão mais aborrecida de sempre - Puxou-nos num casulo de teia!

-Essa porcaria venenosa podia ter-te comido! E ao cavalo como sobremesa!

-A Felpuda salvou-nos! - teimou Legolas. Thranduil abanou a cabeça:

-Muito bem, a aranha cabeluda salvou-te... óptimo, quando a vir dou-lhe uma mosca.

O elfo de olhos azuis esboçou uma careta. Dirigiram-se os dois para a porta, caminhando lado a lado:

-Não te quero a cirandar por aí sozinho. Não te posso arriscar. - decidiu Thranduil - Ai de ti se fores a algum lado sem o Tjaden.

Legolas resmungou algo, aborrecido, e recebeu um calduço em troca. Colocou a mão na maçaneta:

-E o Aarne?

-A carta para Elrond seguiu hoje. - entreolharam-se e saíram.

* * *

**E o próximo capítulo será o último. Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora:** mais uma vez, quero agradecer a todos pela atenção dada a esta fic; sinceramente, não esperava reacções tão boas! :D

Bom, cá estamos, no último capítulo de **Aranhas**; andou rapidinho, há que aproveitar enquanto não se tem testes. ;) Mais fics virão com estes nossos camaradas.

P.S: o nome do cavalo do Aarne, _Tir_, provem do deus saxão da guerra com o mesmo nome.

**Aranhas**

Foi uma tarde chuvosa. Legolas e Aarne ficaram fechados no quarto do príncipe, espalharam almofadas pelo chão e deitaram-se nelas. Apesar de tentarem não o demonstrar, sentiam-se infelizes com a separação eminente.

Legolas foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável:

-É um sítio magnífico. - começou. Aarne enterrou a cabeça na almofada:

-De que me serve um sítio bom se vou ficar sozinho...? - indagou, a voz abafada pela espessa almofada. Legolas pegou numa das pontas da almofada e puxou-a, arrastando Aarne para perto. Começou a desfazer-lhe as tranças:

-Mestre Elrond e os filhos... bom, toda a gente em Imladris é impecável. Vão gostar de ti e tu vais gostar deles.

Aarne ergueu minimamente a cabeça e lançou um olhar profundamente céptico a Legolas; o elfo sardento era o tipo de elfo que se encolhia a um canto, com medo que lhe quisessem fazer mal. Sozinho numa casa de nobres senhores, sentir-se-ia mais baixo que o tapete da entrada. Ssupirou:

-Já lá foste? - perguntou. Legolas assentiu:

-Antes de vires para cá. O meu pai ia lá muitas vezes tratar de negócios. E a Lórien também. - o príncipe sorriu - Íamos os dois no Cuchulainn, apesar do Yrjan estar sempre a dizer que eu devia ir num pónei mansinho.

-E... nunca mais lá foste? - Legolas abanou a cabeça:

-Mas continuo a corresponder-me por cartas com os filhos de mestre Elrond.

Aarne voltou a afundar a cabeça na almofada enquanto Legolas lhe fazia uma única trança. De súbito, o príncipe começou a rir e Aarne virou a cabeça para ele, preguiçosamente:

-O que é que estás a fazer, elfo maldito? - teve de esperar um bom bocado até Legolas se acalmar para lhe conseguir responder:

-Lembrei-me de quando era criança...

-Se eu me lembrasse disso não me ria, chorava... - o elfo sardento sentou-se, sorridente, e o príncipe continuou a entrançar-lhe o longo cabelo:

-Eu era um querido!

-O teu pai também acha...

Um novo ataque de riso por parte de Legolas. Tombou para a frente, agarrado à barriga, e ficou encostado a Aarne. O elfo sardento suspirou e revirou os olhos:

-Se me babas o cabelo...

-Lembraste quando pensei... - o príncipe enxugou as lágrimas, o rosto muito vermelho de rir - que as tuas sardas eram sujidade?

-Claro, até me querias lavar a cara e tudo... - o corpo frágil do elfo de olhos verdes foi sacudido por uma gargalhada. Legolas rebolou pelo chão, assolado por um novo ataque de riso:

-E quando eu achei que te tinham entornado tinta no cabelo?

Aarne dobrou-se para a frente, a rir. Por momentos, esqueceram por completo o que estava para vir e entregaram-se à habitual galhofa. Quando se recompuseram, Legolas rastejou novamente para trás de Aarne e continuou a mexer-lhe no cabelo. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, e os únicos sons que se ouviam era o cair da chuva lá fora e o trovejar ocasional e longínquo.

O elfo de olhos verdes olhava para as mãos. Sentia-se adormecer enquanto os dedos de Legolas passeavam alegremente pelo seu cabelo. Sinceramente, não se conseguia imaginar sem o amigo por mais de dois meses... quanto mais dez anos! Dez anos, o que para os elfos é nada! A quem se iria apoiar, quando precisasse de apoio? A que ombro iria chorar, quando sentisse necessidade de tal? Mordiscou o lábio e tentou ver o lado positivo daquela aventura; dez anos era a pechincha a pagar por uma eternidade ao lado do príncipe!

Porém, o lado negativo de Aarne era maior e mais forte que o lado positivo; aranhas, orcs... e se, durante a sua ausência, acontecesse algo a Legolas? E se ele fosse gravemente ferido, raptado, apanhado, envenenado, comido vivo... morto! O pensamento desagradável fê-lo arregalar muito os olhos, horrorizado; o que faria, se soubesse que Legolas morrera na sua ausência?

A resposta veio, inata: morreria também!

Foi arrancado dos seus obscuros devaneios pelos olhos azuis de Legolas, que se cravaram nos seus:

-Aarne? - chamou o príncipe, preocupado - Está tudo bem?

O elfo de olhos verdes abanou a cabeça. Não falaram muito mais e abraçaram-se, ficando assim durante muito tempo.

Dias depois a resposta de Mestre Elrond chegou e, tal como Thranduil esperara, o nobre meio-elfo não recusara Aarne. O entusiasmado rei começou entou a fazer os preparativos para a viagem; iria com Aarne, obviamente, e Legolas iria também, mais um punhado de elfos para fazerem escolta.

Foi dado ao elfo sardento um cavalo pequenino e robusto, de pernas musculosas e peludas, de cascos largos e altos. O corpito arredondado, aliado ao pescoço grosso e pequeno e ao focinho acarneirado conferiam-lhe um aspecto rude e resistente. No entanto, a crineira e rabada longas e onduladas, loiras com as pontas pretas, e a pelagem baio cereja tornavam-no um animal belíssimo. Até ao solestício de Verão, Aarne teve de praticar equitação todos os dias, vigiado de perto pelo próprio Thranduil e enfiado entre os experientes cavaleiros que os iriam acompanhar.

O pobre elfo sentia-se desolado sempre caía em frente a tão ilustres elfos e humilhado quando o pequeno cavalo, Tir, fugia do picadeiro e o elfo tinha de ir atrás dele.

Na véspera da partida, após as celebrações do solestício, Aarne quis despedir-se dos seus irmãos mais novos, mas a frieza com que foi tratado deixou-o ainda mais triste. Decidiu então ocupar-se com a bagagem; era óptimo a arrumar, organizar e verificar coisas.

Partiram na manhã seguinte. O dia prometia ser quente e solarengo, mas uma fina camada de névoa enroscava-se em torno das pernas dos cavalos que esperavam, ensonados, no pátio. O entusiasmado Thranduil andava de um lado para o outro ordenando isto e aquilo, enquanto apertava as correias de cabedal do peitoral de ferro e couro. Yrjan trotava atrás do rei, tentando fazê-lo parar para lhe puder vestir a capa de viagem.

Tjaden dormitava no arreio. Aelle, muito direito, esperava ao lado do cavalo do rei. Legolas segurava Tir para que Aarne conseguisse montar. O elfo de olhos verdes agarrou imediatamente as rédeas e suspirou:

-Quanto... quanto tempo? - perguntou. A seu lado, Legolas subiu para o arreio e fez de propósito para acertar com a biqueira da bota no ombro de Tjaden:

-Se tudo correr bem... e se não pararmos... uma semana. - volveu o príncipe. Aarne abriu a boca, horrorizado; uma semana sentado naquele arreio duro, às costas do animalzinho irrequieto! Abanou a cabeça:

-Define 'correr bem'...

-Se não formos atacados pelo caminho. - continuou Legolas, despreocupadamente, enquanto ajustava os estribos. Aarne deu-lhe um soco no ombro:

-Detesto-te! Mas detesto-te tanto!

Gerou-se uma pequena bulha entre os dois amigos, acompanhada pelos incentivos dos soldados que apoiavam a rebelião de Aarne. Aelle, mais afastado, olhava-os com um ar superior.

Igualmente um pouco mais afastado, Thranduil prendia uns últimos alforges ao arreio. A seu lado, Yrjan não parava de papaguear recomendações e de verificar constantemente a cilha e a barbela de Cuchulainn. O cavalo negro seguia-o com olhos ameaçadores. Por fim, o rei elfo, cansado da voz do conselheiro e do barulho de fundo provocado pelos outros elfos, içou-se com elegância para o arreio:

-... e sobretudo cuidado com os orcs. E as aranhas! E Thranduil, que caminho vais tomar?! Não me contaste nada, para que sirvo eu, afinal? - esganiçou-se Yrjan, arregalando muito os olhos glaciais. O rei elfo ajustava os estribos, calmamente:

-Estou careca de ouvir os teus avisos, sabes? - volveu. Ergueu-se nos estribos e resolveu encurtá-los mais - Estribos curtos! - gritou à companhia, que se apressou a obedecer à ordem - Mandei batedores, está tudo bem. Contei sim, não te faças de coitado!

-Olha o respeito, meu jovem... - resmungou o conselheiro, insatisfeito - Por que caminho vão?

-Pela estrada... - suspirou Thranduil. Olhou em redor; sim, tudo bem com o cavalo... - E pelas montanhas.

-E os orcs? - exasperou-se Yrjan. O rei elfo franziu o cenho:

-Os orcs não vêm das montanhas, não sejas estúpido! Vá, vai para dentro e olha pelo meu reino na minha ausência.

-Vai e vem depressinha, nada de aventuras inesperadas! - resmungou Yrjan - Daqui a duas semanas tens uma reunião importante, é tempo à justa para... - mas Thranduil, enfadado, incitou o cavalo a andar e deixou o conselheiro a falar sozinho. Irritado, Yrjan voltou para dentro a praguejar.

O rei elfo voltou a parar o cavalo ao pé dos seus soldados, que o fitaram. Percorreu o grupo com os olhos, calculando, e por fim decidiu:

-Vocês, - abrangeu os arqueiros com a mão - formam em quadrado atrás do Tjaden. Tu e o Tjaden, - apontou Aelle, que ficou visivelmente insatisfeito por não ir ao lado do rei - vão em par com o Aarne no meio. E tu, - apontou o filho, de igual modo visivelmente desapontado por não ir ao lado de Aarne - vens comigo.

Assim organizados, partiram. A viagem decorreu sem problemas, paravam apenas à noite e prosseguiam antes de o dia raiar.

Ensanduichado entre Aelle e Tjaden, Aarne seguia, apreensivo e chocalhado pelo cavalinho. Sorria apenas quando, de dia, Legolas o olhava por cima do ombro e quando, de noite, se sentavam juntos e falavam dos mais absurdos assuntos. De resto mantinha uma expressão melancólica, os olhos verdes assustadiços fixos no nada, baços. Parecia tudo um sonho estranho. E, para se tentar abstrair das dores nas costas provocadas pelo galope do cavalinho, pensava.

Como ficaria Legolas durante a sua ausência? Quem é que o iria acordar a horas, preparar o banho, entrançar os cabelos e servir-lhe o pequeno-almoço? Quem é que aturaria o seu romance da Felpuda? A quem é que ele contaria, empolgado, que matara uma dezena de orcs na fronteira, que acertara em todos os alvos, que conseguira fazer uma habilidade nova com Ragnar? A quem confidenciaria que escondera a coroa do pai? Com quem trocaria sorrisos cúmplices enquanto observava o rei procurar a coroa? A que ombro se iria encostar para chorar, caso o dia lhe corresse mal?

Olhou em redor e sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. O sociável Legolas era adorado por todos, e mesmo que sentisse a sua falta, os dois seres que lhe eram mais próximos tratariam de o distrair, certamente; Thranduil e Tjaden.

Agora ele, Aarne, ficaria isolado. Oh, cruel certeza...

Quando chegaram ao seu destino, o elfo sardento não pôde deixar de se maravilhar; Imladris, tão solarenga e protegida, era realmente um local espantoso. Alguns elfos espreitavam das casas, curiosos, enquanto a companhia seguia. À sua espera, no alpendre de uma majestosa casa, estavam Elrond e os filhos.

Aarne não conseguia parar de olhar em redor; que sítio tão diferente da sua terra natal! Distraído, quase se desequilibrou quando Tir imitou os outros cavalos e parou. Olhou em frente e viu Thranduil e Legolas, que tinham desmontado, cumprimentarem a família de elfos morenos. Aarne sentiu-se diminuir e perguntou a si mesmo se haveria mais algum elfo de cabelo claro por ali. Presumiu que o elfo com quem Thranduil falava deveria ser Elrond, portanto os três elfos a quem Legolas se dirigia deveriam ser os seus filhos; uma elfo, muito bela, e dois gémeos. Gémeos! Aarne tinha medo de gémeos!

Quando deu por si Legolas estava junto a Tir, sorridente:

-Anda, vem conhecer a casa! - disse. Em seu redor, a companhia dispersava, uns levando os cavalos, outros seguindo elfos morenos. Elfos morenos em todo o lado! Timidamente, Aarne assentiu e desmontou. As pernas e as costas doíam-lhe, tal como os braços, as mãos, os dedos... tudo! Como detestava andar a cavalo...

Seguiu Legolas, ou melhor, foi arrastado pelo príncipe, até à família de Elrond. Todos o olhavam de maneira amigável e simpática, e mesmo não tendo dúvidas das melhores intenções daqueles elfos, Aarne não conseguia deixar de se sentir aterrorizado. Tentou sorrir, mas teve noção que falhava miseravelmente:

-Este é o Aarne. - apresentou Thranduil, apoiando a mão, pesadamente, no ombro frágil do elfo franzino. Elrond sorriu-lhe, e Aarne, mesmo tendo a certeza de que o elfo moreno era a encarnação da bondade, continuava aterrorizado:

-Bem vindo! - saudou Elrond. Aarne fez uma reverência e o mestre elfo abrangeu a família com um gesto da mão - A minha filha Arwen, e os meus filhos Elladan e Elrohir.

-Não não, eu sou o Elrohir! - reclamou um dos gémeos, arregalando os olhos acinzentados. Aarne engoliu em seco e Legolas abafou o riso. Elrond ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquiridor, e logo o jovem elfo se recompôs - Pronto... sou o Elladan...

-Que mania, de me roubar a identidade! - queixou-se o outro gémeo, empurrando o irmão. Arwen permanecia impávida a custo - Qualquer dia entro em crise!

Os dois gémeos afastaram-se a correr e engalfinhados um no outro. Elrond ergueu os olhos para o Céu, pedindo paciência, e Thranduil olhou de soslaio para o filho; deveras, muito mais prático ter apenas um filho.

Entraram, Aarne já não estava muito certo sobre a vida pacífica que levaria por ali. Para aumentar o seu desespero, a casa senhorial era gigantesca e bastante aberta, havia janelas e luz por todos os lados; que horrível sensação de estar exposto!

Conduziram-no até aos seus aposentos, mas o elfo sardento foi incapaz de memorizar o percurso. Legolas acompanhou-o e ficou com ele no quarto, para o ajudar a desarrumar a grande mochila de cabedal.

O quarto de Aarne era enorme, muito espaçoso, com uma grande cama e um roupeiro, tudo em madeira trabalhada. Uma cortina púrpura separava o quarto da casa-de-banho anexa. Havia duas janelas redondas e, entre elas, uma varanda enorme com um divã. Aarne engoliu em seco, especado no meio do quarto enquanto Legolas lhe começava a arrumar os poucos pertences:

-E então, gostas? - perguntou o príncipe:

-Gostar, gosto... - murmurou o elfo de olhos verdes, incapaz de relaxar - mas... mas é tudo tão diferente! Odeio mudanças repentinas, odeio!

Legolas sorriu, divertido, mas o seu sorriso esmoreceu quando os seus olhos encontraram os de Aarne. Avançou para o amigo e deu-lhe um empurrão leve. O outro elfo esboçou uma careta:

-Estás muito divertido... - resmungou. O príncipe revirou os olhos azuis; já conhecia o amigo tão bem...:

-Para o caso de não teres reparado, os corações pesados ficam leves em Imladris.

-Então o meu coração deve ser um caso à parte...

-Ou então estás preocupado à toa. - Legolas cruzou os braços e por momentos ficou uma cópia exacta do pai - Não me digas que estás preocupado com aquilo que eu estou a pensar...

Aarne suspirou, derrotado, e foi sentar-se na berma da cama. Entrelaçou os dedos, poisou as mãos sobre os joelhos e ali ficou, cabisbaixo. Legolas sentou-se a seu lado e puxou-o para um abraço:

-Vais sentir a minha falta? - perguntou Aarne, dando finalmente voz ao seu mais profundo receio:

-Elfo estúpido, claro que vou!

-Elfo ainda mais estúpido! - tentou sorrir, mas o que acabou por fazer foi enterrar a cabeça no ombro de Legolas e soluçar. O príncipe mordiscou o lábio, também ele bastante infeliz com a separação. Mas se demonstrasse o seu verdadeiro estado de espírito, então Aarne ficaria absolutamente impossível.

Naquela noite houve um banquete à luz das estrelas e, para a mínima satisfação de Aarne, havia mais um outro elfo loiro naquele sítio; Glorfindel. Ficou minimamente satisfeito por ele e o mítico elfo constituírem uma minoria não muito significativa... Legolas e Aarne passaram a noite juntos, a jogar um jogo de tabuleiro que acabou numa luta de almofadas.

E no dia seguinte a companhia de Mirkwood partiu. Legolas e Aarne abraçaram-se uma última vez, depois o príncipe montou e seguiu o grupo, olhando algumas vezes para trás. Nenhum dos dois queria chorar, pelo menos, enquanto houvessem mais elfos por perto.

Aarne ficou a vê-los desaparecer, a saudade a apoderar-se do seu pequeno coração. Por fim, sentiu uma mão no ombro e olhou para o lado; Elrond e os filhos sorriam e o mestre elfo conduziu-o novamente para dentro:

-Vou mostrar-te a biblioteca. - anunciou Elrond, calmamente - Tenho a certeza de que vais gostar.

O elfo de olhos verdes limitou-se a assentir, cabisbaixo.

* * *

Legolas seguia muito calado. Por diversas vezes, Thranduil pensou em iniciar uma conversa, mas sentia que o filho queria ficar sossegado. Fez-lhe a vontade, como geralmente fazia.

Era o último dia de viagem e galopavam pela estrada da floresta, calmamente. Os elfos, já que o seu rei parecia ter adoptado o silêncio do filho, conversavam animadamente. Mas de súbito os cavalos estacaram bruscamente, de pescoços erguidos e orelhas espetadas para a frente. Atentos, nervosos, assustados.

Apenas Cuchulainn ousou dar um passo em frente, cauteloso, e depois, ao sentir uma leve cedência nas rédeas, trotou confiante para fora da estrada e meteu pela mata. Os outros cavalos seguiram-no, encolhidos.

Os elfos já tinham os arcos preparados para disparar e Thranduil poisara a mão no cabo longo da espada. Guiados pelos cavalos, foram dar ao que parecia ser um campo de batalha das aranhas. O rei elfo fez uma careta; então as bandidas já andavam por ali também! Havia teias nojentas pelas árvores que, privadas se sol e oxigénio, esperavam moribundas pela tempestade que as deitasse abaixo, dando o golpe de misericórdia.

A par das teias, jaziam pelo chão os corpos exangues de aranhas mortas por outras aranhas, envoltas em teias, e pernas esqueléticas espalhadas naquela área.

Mas o que fez Legolas empalidecer e quase deixar cair o arco foi ver Felpuda pendendo de uma árvore, com a penugem castanha coberta de teia e sangue. Os seus muitos olhinhos fitavam-no, baços, enquanto ela girava monotonamente, como um pêndulo estranho que não indicava nada. Faltava-lhe outra perna e tinha um ferrão negro, venenoso, cravado no dorso macio.

Thranduil sentiu o queixo descair; então aquilo fora Felpuda. Olhou para o filho, um misto de pena, surpresa e compreensão estampados nos seus olhos, ao qual Legolas respondeu com um virar de costas. O rei virou Cuchulainn e incitou-o a trotar:

-Vamos embora, elas podem voltar. - ordenou. E seguiram para o palácio.

Naquela noite Legolas trancou-se no quarto e ficou sentado na cama. Aarne fora-se, Felpuda fora-se! Fungou; parecia estúpido, se contasse a alguém que pretendia travar amizade com a simpática aranha, certamente o achariam louco ou, pura e simplesmente, ignorá-lo-iam. Mas se Aarne ali estivesse, ele iria compreender. E iria apoiá-lo.

Mas não estava. E como sentia a falta daquele elfo histérico! Sorriu, triste; Aarne certamente começaria a armar barraca se o visse com as botas em cima da cama.

Mas Aarne não estava ali. E não estaria por muito tempo.

Que tristeza...

Foi quando ouviu o puxador da porta. Certamente Thranduil quisera fazer uma entrada triunfal e dera, literalmente, com o nariz na porta trancada... O príncipe levantou-se, sem energia, e foi abrir a porta. O rei lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador:

-Já te disse para não trancares a porta, não já? - resmungou. Legolas suspirou e voltou a encaminhar-se para a cama, onde se sentou. Queria ficar sozinho.

Mas o rei sentou-se à sua frente, sério como sempre. Porém, lentamente, as suas feições amenizaram-se e Thranduil tirou a coroa e pô-la de parte:

-Não é o fim do mundo... - disse. Legolas encolheu os ombros:

-Quando é que o posso ir visitar?

-No Verão. - era a única altura em que Thranduil podia dispensar soldados. O Sol tinha a bondade de manter muitas coisas escondidas nas sombras, durante o Verão. Depois fez uma festa na cabeça no filho, despenteando-o - E... e lamento, pela tua aranha.

-As outras aranhas devem ter-lhe armado uma emboscada... - murmurou Legolas, tristemente - Deviam ter medo dela.

-Realmente, a Gadelhuda era grande. - o rei esperava que o príncipe sorrisse, mas tal não aconteceu. Ficou embaraçado com a situação e piscou os olhos, atrapalhado; era sempre tão constrangedor não ter graça... - Mas a vida segue, meu filho.

-Com ou sem Aarne... - Legolas deixou-se cair para trás, melancólico - Sinto a falta dele...

-É muito stressado, mas tem um bom coração. Gosto dele. - admitiu Thranduil, voltando a colocar a coroa - Vai ser melhor assim, para ambos. Agora dorme, amanhã não vais ter um dia fácil.

-Para onde vou? - não que estivesse muito interessado. O rei abriu a porta do quarto:

-Podes ficar por aqui a deprimir enquanto andas de um lado para o outro a ajudar-me com papéis e a assistir a reuniões, ou podes ir vingar a Felpuda.

Legolas sorriu:

-Chamou-a pelo nome!

-Pretendia fazer dela a mascote do reino, pôr-lhe um arreio e passear por aí. - Thranduil riu, divertido consigo mesmo. Mas o olhar aborrecido de Legolas fê-lo parar - És um chato, Mandos te leve... Agora dorme.

Fechou a porta. Legolas fitou o tecto e ali ficou durante muito tempo, a pensar em Aarne e no cadáver giratório de Felpuda. Seriam as aranhas capazes de vingança? Lembrar-se-iam elas de quando Felpuda o salvara a ele e a Aarne, impedindo-as de os comerem? Ou teriam elas eliminado Felpuda por medo, já que a aranha penugenta era muito maior do que elas? Teria sido fome, necessidade? Ou crueldade? Nunca viria a saber...

Adormeceu.

* * *

**E assim termina _Aranhas_. Haverá mais fics, certamente, mas a pobre Felpuda fica por aqui. Mais uma vez, obrigada pela atenção dada a esta fic.**

**Review?**


End file.
